Never Thought
by uluvme
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the new girl at East High. Unlike other girls she doesn't fall headoverheels in love with lunkhead basketball man Troy Bolton. She can't stand him until they get paired up for the school musical and she sees him as Troy Bolton: boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

Seventeen-year-old Gabriella Montez woke up at 7:00 a.m. at the sound of her alarm and got ready for her first day at East High, her first day as a junior. After she changed into a pair of her favorite Hollister jeans and a white tank top Gabriella went into her bathroom and began to apply light make-up to her face and brushed her curly, brown hair. Once she had finished she grabbed her bag and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Mom," greeted the brunette when she saw her mother at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweetie. Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous." Gabriella was always nervous when meeting new people but she wasn't shy; in fact she was the total opposite; once she got comfortable to a new environment and people looked beyond the "freaky math girl" image and saw the spunky girl inside.

"It's always nervous on the first day of a new school. You'll do great, you always do. And I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate."

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again."

"Just be Gabriella."

At 7:45 Gabriella kissed her mom good-bye, grabbed her car keys and left the house, going to East High. She arrived at 7:50, parking her car in the student parking lot. Taking a deep breath Gabriella grabbed her bag and walked into the high school. She watched as friends were reunited after the weekend, thinking about all of the friends she had to leave in the past due to her mother's numerous transfers. Thinking back she was never at a certain school for more than a year, but within the year Gabriella would always come out of her shell and become one of the most popular girls there.

Gabriella pulled out her schedule and school map her mom had given her the previous day from her bag and began looking for her homeroom class. (Gabriella was a week behind the new school year due to the moving.) Once there she noticed an artistic blonde haired woman she guessed to be Ms. Darbus. Feeling there was someone else in the room Ms. Darbus looked up and saw a petite brunette standing at the door.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Ummm my name is Gabriella Montez, I'm new here and I think that this is my homeroom."

"Welcome to East High Ms. Montez. You may take a seat anywhere and wait for class to begin." At that the bell rang signaling that students should begin walking to their homerooms. Gabriella looked around the room and decided to take a seat near the back, taking out a book to preoccupy herself until class started. After three minutes an African-American girl walked into class and took a seat next to Gabriella. Noticing that the girl sitting next to her was reading _The Great Gatsby_ she decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Taylor McKessie."

Gabriella looked up and noticed the girl sitting next to her. "Hello. Gabriella Montez. I'm new here."

"Really? I can show you around school later."

Thankful that she had already made a new friend Gabriella accepted the offer and the two began to chat until the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Ms. Darbus walked up to the front of the classroom and raised her hand, causing the room to fall silent.

"Welcome back to another year at East High. Before we begin I would like to announce that there is a new student in our mist. Ms. Montez, please stand up." Gabriella slowly stood up from her seat and every head turned her way. "This is Gabriella Montez and she will be joining us for the rest of the year."

"Damn, the new girl is hot. Don't you agree man?" Turning to the voice Gabriella saw a bushy haired boy holding onto a basketball. She noticed that the person the bushy haired boy was referring to had deep, blue eyes that made her knees go weak.

Troy Bolton stared at the new student, a petite, tanned-skinned girl with curly dark locks and chocolate brown eyes. He moved his gaze to her luscious lips before staring into her eyes once again, she was beautiful. Their eyes locked and Troy felt himself begin to blush at the amazing sight.

"Troy, man did you hear me?" Snapping his eyes from Gabriella Troy turned to his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"What?"

"I said that the new girl was hot. Don't you agree?"

Knowing the answer Chad was expecting Troy answered, "Hell yeah. I'd tap that."

_Jerk!_ Gabriella silently told herself, and to think that the sight of his eyes made her knees go weak. Angry at the boy's comment Gabriella was about to retaliate but was cut off by a blonde haired girl sitting in the front.

"Shut it Bolton."

"Make me Evans. You're just jealous cuz she's better looking than you."

"God, can't you just leave the girl alone? It's not like she can seriously be interested in you."

"Everyone, settle down unless you want to spend time in detention," Ms. Darbus spoke out. "Mr. Danforth! This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena. Ms. Montez you may return to your seat."

Sitting down Gabriella saw the blonde haired girl turn around and gave her a friendly smile which she returned.

"Now along with the announcements. On Thursday auditions for the school musicale will be held at 3:00 and …."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Making Friends**

As Ms. Darbus continued reading off the announcements Gabriella turned to Taylor to ask who the blue-eyed jerk was.

"That my new friend," whispered Taylor, "is Troy Bolton, lunkhead basketball captain. The bushy haired one is Chad Danforth his right hand man. You do not want to get involved with their kind, they're all Neanderthals."

Gabriella made and "o" shape with her lips indicating that she understood. "What about the blonde haired girl?"

"Sharpay Evans, formerly known as the school's Ice Princess but she's cool now. You can meet her when I show you around during lunch."

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Students shuffled out of their seats and began to make way to the door towards their first period classes.

"What do you have first period Gabriella?"

Looking down at her schedule she answered, "English with Mr. Dirk, and call me Gabi."

"Really? So do I, let's get going Gabi." With that Gabriella followed her new friend out of the room and into the hallway. "Can I see your schedule?"

Gabriella handed Taylor her schedule and watched her examine it whilst walking to their next class.

"OMG! Besides Drama and gym we have the same classes!"

"Seriously? That's fabulous. And I thought today was going to be a bad day." Gabriella sighed in relief as she discovered that she wouldn't have to walk the halls alone. The two walked into Mr. Dirk's class and Gabriella handed him her class schedule indicating that she was a new student. Afterwards she went and took a seat next to Taylor. Hearing laughter flow into the classroom Gabriella looked up and saw none other than Troy Bolton walking into the room along with Chad and two other guys she did not know.

"Don't tell me he's in this class as well."

"Unfortunately he is," Taylor replied with a look of disgust. "Those other guys with him are also from the basketball team, Zeke and Jason, we have homeroom with them as well. Like their friends they are lunkhead basketball boys, so not worth the time."

Gabriella's next few classes went by with a breeze and before lunch she discovered that counting homeroom she already had three classes with the infamous Troy Bolton. She walked into the cafeteria with Taylor and followed her to a table occupied by Sharpay and a few others.

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to Gabriella," Taylor said as she sat down in her seat having Gabriella follow suit. "Gabi this is Sharpay formerly known as 'Ice Princess', her twin bother Ryan, our composer Kelsi, Martha …."

Taylor pointed to each person as she made the introductions and Gabi smiled at each of them. Once Taylor had finished Gabriella said, "Nice to meet you, please call me Gabi, all my friends do."

"Welcome to East High Gabi, sorry you had to start the day off by meeting Troy Bolton," Sharpay spoke.

"It's okay. Thank you for standing up for me back there."

"No problem, anything for a friend."

While eating their lunches the group chatted so they were able to know more about Gabriella. She informed the group how she had previously lived in San Diego before moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico. She kept out facts such as being captain of her school's Scholastic Decathlon team and her passion for music, thinking that she would bring it up only when necessary. Once they had finished eating Taylor and Gabriella got up to begin her tour of East High, also being accompanied by Kelsi and Sharpay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

**Meanwhile in the gym**

Troy and Chad had agreed on a game of one-on-one, loser having to do one task the victor proposed. Jason, Zeke, and the rest of the varsity basketball team sat on the side lines and watched as their two best players battled it out.

**Back to the tour**

Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi walked around the school informing Gabriella of each location.

"And finally," spoke Sharpay with a sarcastic tone, "we give you the pride and joy of East High: the gym."

The girls walked in not realizing that they were walking in on the basketball team. They froze and watched as Troy made a basket.

Not noticing that the four girls had walked in Zeke called out, "9 to 9, next basket wins!"

Chad grabbed the ball and headed towards the basket, Troy trying to block his way. Turning around Troy froze midway noticing the brown-eyed brunette watching him. Suddenly there was a victorious shout coming from behind him, Chad had made the last basket making him the champ.

"Yes! I finally beat the legendary Troy Bolton! Woohoo!"

Kelsi whispered to the other three, "Let's get out of here before they notice us." The others nodded and walked out of the gym as quietly and quickly as possible. During this Troy had turned around and stated that the basket didn't count because he was distracted by the intruders standing at the entrance.

"Dude, there's no one at the door."

"What are you talking about? There are people -" But the stopped mid-sentence as he turned and saw that the girls had already left. Turning back around Troy argued, "There were four girls there, I'm serious!"

"Whatever you say man, but that shot still counts. Chad wins." Jason stated.

"Bullshit!"

"Hey captain don't' get mad cuz you lost," Chad informed him. Troy was about to argue back but realized that there was no proof and no point in saying anything else. "Whatever man, so what do I have to do?"

Thinking carefully Chad made up his mind and announced with an evil grin, "You have to try out for that heinous musical Darbus was talking about earlier."

"What?! No friggin' way!"

"You lost man, and rules are rules," spoke Chad.

"Fine, but only because I never back out on my word." _Shit! I can't believe I have to audition for some stupid school play!_

In chemistry Taylor and Gabriella sat taking notes; unfortunately Troy Bolton was also in this class not sitting very far from the other two. In the mist of copying down equations Gabriella spoke out, "That should be sixteen over pi."

She thought no one had heard her but Mrs. Pierce had, "Yes, Ms. Montez?"

"No, I was just … um, shouldn't the second equation read 'sixteen over pi'?"

"**Sixteen** over pi? That's quite impossible." After checking her math Mrs. Pierce announced, "I stand corrected." and added, "Oh, and welcome aboard."

Taylor turned to her friend in disbelief, "How'd you know that? I'm captain of the Scholastic Decathlon and I didn't even see that."

"Truthfully? I was captain of the Scholastic Decathlon at my old school, I was known as the freaky genius girl."

"OMG! You have to join, we have our first competition in a few weeks and there is certainly a spot for you."

After doing some quick thinking Gabriella replied, "Sure, why not."

"Great! We meet twice a week after school and almost everyday during lunch and free period."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Amazing**

After school that day Troy walked into his house and went up to his room after making his presence known by his mother. In his room Troy thought about the day and how he was forced to audition for a musical. As he thought of the day Troy found his thoughts wandering back to Gabriella Montez, the new girl. _She's so beautiful, petite, curvy in all the right places, curly locks and those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that shot shivers up and down his spine. _Whatever, whoever Troy wanted he got and right now he wanted Gabriella Montez.

Don't get the wrong idea about Troy; he's not that bad of a guy. It's just that over the past years he had gotten the reputation of being the basketball guy, the jock, the one everyone respected and adored. Troy was sick of being that guy but there was nothing he could do about it, everyone expected him to be a certain way and it's too late to do anything to change it.

Gabriella dropped Taylor off at her house and said she would pick her up tomorrow for school before heading home. Lying on her bed Gabriella thought of her first day at East High and smiled to herself. Then, at pair of deep, blue eyes flashed in her head and the words that came along with those amazing eyes: _Hell yeah, I'd tap that._

_Why did those eyes have to belong to such a jerk? I've met his kind before, popular jock who always got what he wanted. Well, no matter how amazing his eyes are, or how adorable he is there is no way I am going to fall for lunkhead basketball boy Troy Bolton!_

There was a little knock on her door, when Gabriella opened the door she found her mom on the other side. "How was your first day sweetie?"

"Oh, it was fine mom. I made a lot of friends, everyone there is really nice." _Everyone but Troy Bolton and his minions. _Gabriella thought.

"That's great."

"I'm going to start on my homework now mom."

"Okay sweetie, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom."

The next day, Tuesday, Gabriella pulled up to East High with Taylor. The two headed into the school talking about anything and everything. After stopping by their lockers, which were surprisingly close to each other, they went and met up with Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan until the bell went off.

Once in homeroom the group sat together near at the front of the class. Too absorbed in their conversation no one noticed a certain basketball captain walk into the classroom and straight towards Gabriella. "Hey new girl."

"Excuse me, she has a name, Gabriella," shot Taylor with a glare but Troy ignored her continuing to look a Gabriella.

"Taylor it's okay, I can handle this. What do you want Bolton?"

"A little harsh don't you think? How about calling me 'Troy' like everyone else does. Or better yet, you can call me 'baby'." _Stupid, stupid! Why the hell did you say that Bolton? _Troy shouted at himself. _Because Chad and the others are watching. _He concluded.

Faking a gag Gabriella said, "Are you trying to make me sick? 'Cause if you are, congratulations, you have succeeded."

"Actually, I was trying to ask you if you wanted to go out on Friday."

"Bolton, are you asking me out on a date?" questioned Gabriella with a smirk.

"Yes, I am. Can I also ask that you stop calling me 'Bolton' because it doesn't sound so nice with that kind of tone? So what do you say about that date sugar?" _Again with being stupid!_ Troy said mentally kicking himself.

"Okay, two things, listen carefully because I do not want to repeat myself; one: don't ever call me sugar EVER again and two: I would rather poke my own eyes out with forks than go on a date with you." Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan tried to hold back their laughter but failed to do so. The four broke out into fits until Ms. Darbus entered the room to start the morning announcements, telling everyone to take their seats.

Leaning down to be at Gabriella's eye level Troy said, "I always get what I want, and right now I want you. Don't waste your time resisting because one way or another you're going to fall for me; but until that happens I'll be waiting, I can be patient if the prize is worth it." Looking at Gabriella up and down he added, "And I definitely think it is."

Before Gabriella could tell him off again Troy had left and taken his seat on the other side of the room. _Ugh, this is going to be a long day._ Gabi thought to herself. She saw the group watching her for a reaction so she calmly said, "He'll be waiting for the rest of his life 'cause there is no way in hell that's going to happen." They were still watching her so she added, "Don't worry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. If I need any help you'll be the first to know." With that the group smiled at her and nodded, then turned around to "pay attention" to what Ms. Darbus was saying.

After the final bell Gabriella didn't feel like going home and found herself wandering the halls of East High. The next thing she knew she was in front of the music room so she decided to go in. Seeing a piano Gabriella sat down and started to play.

**Meanwhile**

Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi were on their way to the music room to practice for the auditions on Thursday when they heard someone playing the piano and singing. They opened the door slowly and stood there watching Gabriella singing to the music.

_- Song Begins -_

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

_[Chorus__  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

_[Chorus__  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

_[Chorus__  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

_- End - _

_Well I feel better now._ Gabriella thought to herself. Suddenly she heard clapping and turned around to see Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan.

"How long have you guys been there?"

"Long enough to know that you have an amazing voice. You should totally try out for the musical Thursday," replied Sharpay.

"No, I couldn't. I can't sing in front of others."

"But you sang with us in the room," stated Ryan.

"Yeah because I didn't know you were there."

"Gabi, come on and try out for the musical. Take a risk and show another side of you. You have an amazing voice, a voice you should share with the rest of the world," insisted Sharpay as the other two nodded in agreement. "Please Gabi, please. Just try out."

"If I say 'yes' will you stop whining?" When Sharpay nodded Gabriella decided that it wouldn't hurt to try out for the musical. "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"YAY!" Sharpay cried out triumphly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Auditions**

After their conversation yesterday Troy stopped bothering Gabriella but she knew he was watching her in class, waiting for her to crack. _Okay, he's like some kind of freaky pervert or something._

Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay had told Taylor about Gabriella's amazing voice and how she was auditioning for the musical with them tomorrow. "You sing? Why didn't you say anything," Taylor questioned her friend.

"Didn't seem like it was all that important. Beside I doubt I'm going to get the part anyways."

When the final bell rang on Thursday Troy was about to go home until he was stopped by his teammates. "I think you forgot something captain," Chad stated with an amused look on his face. "Musical auditions are today, remember?"

_Shit, the first time he remembers something it's this. _Troy silently cursed. "No, I was going there after I dropped some things at my car," Troy quickly lied. He noticed a camcorder in Chad's hand. "What's that for?"

"Oh, just wanted to document this moment. It's not everyday that the basketball captain has to audition for some heinous musical." With that Troy, Chad and their teammates made their way to the auditorium and sat in the back, waiting for it to begin.

When Gabriella and her friends walked into the auditorium that afternoon they were shocked to find the varsity basketball team sitting there. _ What are they doing here? Whatever just ignore them._ They made their way to the stage and waited for Ms. Darbus to begin.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized, where inner truth is revealed. Those here to audition must realize that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast, callbacks will be next week. As you all should know, this is _Aladdin, the Musicale_. You will sing a few bars and I will give a sense whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear it from me now, than your friends later. Our composer Kelsi Nielson will accompany you and will be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Now shall we?!"

Student after student auditioned some worst than the others before. Ms. Darbus continuously gave remarks such as: "Uh, stop", "Perhaps the Spring musical", and "Well, that was just … very disturbing. Go see a counselor." Finally, it was time for Sharpay and Ryan to audition, singing "A Whole New World" like everyone had.

_- Song Begins - _

_[Ryan:__  
Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

_[Sharpay:__  
A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights. (__[Ryan:__ Unbelievable sights.)  
Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world._

_[Ryan:__ Don't you dare close your eyes.  
__[Sharpay:__ A hundred thousand things to see.  
__[Ryan:__ Hold your breath, it gets better._

_[Both:__ I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far._

_[Sharpay:__ I can't go back to where I used to be. (__[Ryan:__ A whole new world.)  
A whole new world._

_[Sharpay:__ With new horizons to pursue.  
__[Both:__ I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
__[Ryan:__ Let me share this whole new world with you._

_[Sharpay:__ Oh a whole new world. (__[Ryan:__ A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view._

_[Both:__ No one to tell us no or where to go_

_[Sharpay:__ or say we're only dreaming. (__[Ryan:__ A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise._

_[Ryan:__ With new horizons to pursue. (__[Sharpay:__ Every moment gets better.)_

_[Both:__ I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
__[Sharpay:__ Anywhere.  
__[Ryan:__ Oh there's time to spare.  
__[Sharpay:__ Let me share,  
__[Ryan:__ this whole new world with you._

_[Sharpay:__ With You. A whole new world.  
__[Ryan:__ A whole new world.  
__[Sharpay:__ That's where we'll be.  
__[Ryan:__ Where we will be.  
__[Sharpay:__ A thrilling chase.  
__[Ryan:__ A wonderous place.  
__[Both:__ For you and...me._

_- Ends -_

Once they were done Sharpay announced that it was Gabriella's turn to audition. Gabriella reluctantly went on stage after an encouraging push from Taylor. "You can do it," her friend whispered to her before going back to her seat. Gabriella took a deep breath and Kelsi began to play.

_Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.  


Troy sat in his seat, mesmerized by Gabriella's voice. _Her looks aren't the only thing that's amazing, her voice is also beautiful. _Troy thought to himself, never taking his eyes off the brunette on stage.

"Brava!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed when Gabriella was finished. "That was wonderful. Now are there any last minute sign-ups?" she asked as Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor went to congratulate Gabriella on a job well done. They were about to leave until they heard someone from the back call out, "Troy wants to audition Ms. Darbus!"

Everyone turned around to find the voice belonged to none other than Chad. "Is that true Mr. Bolton? You want to audition for my musicale?"

After shooting daggers at Chad with his eyes Troy slowly nodded his head, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well then go up onto the stage and begin." With quizzical looks Kelsi went back to the piano as Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella took their seats and Chad turned on his camcorder whilst grinning like a madman. Troy cleared his throat and began to sing when Kelsi had started.

_Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming.

Gabriella, as well as everyone else in the room, was taken aback; his voice was beautiful and soothing. Gabriella sat there captivated by his voice, looking at the guy she dubbed as a jerk. Chad and the varsity basketball team sat there watching their captain sing with their jaws dropped. Whilst watching this Ms. Darbus came up with an idea, "Bravo Mr. Bolton."

Troy was making his way off the stage but Ms. Darbus stopped him, "Stay where you are Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez please join Mr. Bolton on stage." Not sure what was going on Gabriella got up and went onto the stage, standing a few feet away from Troy. "Kelsi please begin playing, I would like to hear Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez sing together."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other in shock. _What?!_ They both thought. Kelsi reluctantly began to play the song as everyone waited to see what was going to happen. Slowly Troy began to sing and Gabriella eventually joined him. Their voices blended together harmoniously, everyone was stunned. Once they were done Ms. Darbus was ecstatic, "Brava! Brava! I think we have found our Aladdin and Jasmine! Congratulations Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, you have the lead roles."

"WHAT?!" Gabriella and Troy cried out.

"I'm not going to sing with him! He's a total jerk!"

"Well, you're not going to have to. I only did this because I lost a bet," Troy shot back at the brunette.

"How is it that I don't find that surprising? Besides I doubt you can even pull off the act and be Aladdin."

"What are you saying? I can't act? Let me tell you something: I'm a great actor!"

"So will you be accepting the part of Aladdin, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked, trying to break up the argument that had occurred in her "chapel of the arts".

"Yeah, you know what? I'll do it, I'll play Aladdin."

"Do whatever you want but there is no way I'm going to play Jasmine," Gabriella said furiously.

"What? Is Gabriella Montez afraid that if she acts with Troy Bolton she'll fall in love with him," Troy said, mocking the girl.

"What?! Please, you egotistic jerk, I just can't stand to be in the same room as you."

"Whatever, just be a good girl and admit it's because you're afraid of falling for the most popular guy in school."

At that last comment Gabriella was infuriated than ever before, "You know what? I change my mind. I would love to play Jasmine, Ms. Darbus." Turning back to Troy she added, "When we're done we'll see who's fallen to whom. Try not to make too much of a fool of yourself until then."

With that Gabriella stormed out of the auditorium with Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi trailing behind her._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What?!**

Gabriella stormed out of the auditorium going towards the parking lot. Before she was able to get to her car Sharpay finally broke the silence, "Um, Gabi, congrats on getting the lead but are you sure you want to do this with Bolton?"

Gabriella turned around and saw the concerned looks on her friends' faces. "It's okay you guys. Like I said before, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Okay, but be careful around him, we just don't want to see you get hurt," Kelsi replied as the other three agreed with her.

"I'll be careful you guys don't worry about me. I have to get home now; my mom's probably expecting me." After saying their good-byes the five friends went their separate ways as Gabriella got into her car and drove home. "Mom! I'm back and I have great news!"

No one responded and Gabriella walked into the kitchen and found a not on the counter.

_Gabi,_

_I have to work late tonight so don't wait up for me. I left some money in the jar so order whatever you want._

_Love, Mom_

"She's gone again," Gabriella said to no one in particular. "No biggie, just wanted to let you know I made the lead in the school musical. I'm going to be singing again."

**Back w/ Troy after the auditions**

"DUDE! Who knew you could sing," Chad said once Troy had reached the rest of the team. "I got everything on tape to humiliate you later but it's not going to work anymore."

"Yeah, if the cheerleaders find out they'll just be all over him again," Jason replied.

"Are you really going to do the musical? I mean you were joking about playing the lead right?" Zeke questioned.

"No, I'm going to do it. I said I would and I never back out of my words. Besides if I did Gabriella will just get her way and make fun of me for backing out," Troy told the others as they left the auditorium and headed off to the gym for basketball practice.

"Whatever you say captain, but keep your head in the game. We don't want you zoning out on the court because of the stupid musical."

"Don't worry about it Chad. Nothing can keep my head from the game."

The next day at school everyone was buzzing with news, apparently word got out that Troy Bolton had tried out for the school musical and landed the leading role. As Troy walked into the halls of East High a mob of cheerleaders came rushing over to him and pummeled him with questions.

"Troy, is it true that you tried out for the school musical?"

"What?!" Troy exclaimed.

"Can you really sing? I hear that you have an amazing singing voice!"

"Troy, will you sing for me?"

"No Troy, sing for me!"

"Is it true that you're co-star is that new girl? You don't have feelings for her do you? "

"Troy, please go out with me!"

"No, he's going to go out with me!"

"No! He likes me more!"

"Hey! I'm head cheerleader so I get first picks."

As the cheerleading squad began bickering about who got the privilege to go out with Troy he quickly slipped away and went to his locker before homeroom started. After gathering the necessary books Troy closed his locker and found Chad standing next to him.

"Dude, the whole school's talking about the musical."

"Yeah, I wonder how the word spread around so quickly."

"Didn't you see the poster at the main hall? The sign reads out that the stars of the musical are you and the new girl."

"What?!"

"Yeah man. Your dad's probably going to freak out when he finds out about this."

"Shit! I haven't even thought about what he's going to say about me being in the musical. He'll probably lecture me about keeping my head where it should be, how expensive college is now-a-days, blah, blah, blah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"For now, nothing. I'll just deal with it when it comes up."

**After school**

When basketball practice was over Mr. Bolton told Troy to stay behind. "What's up Dad?"

"'What's up?' What is this I hear about you being in the school musical? Please tell me that it's some sort of joke."

"Nope, it's no joke. I'm in the school musical."

"What were you thinking? You have to spend your focus on basketball. Do you know how much scholarships are worth these days?"

"A lot," Troy said answering his father's question. "But Dad, I made a commitment. I said that I was doing the musical and I'm not going to back out of it. You're the one who always told me that a man has to stay by his word."

Shaking his head Mr. Bolton said, "What am I going to do with you, Troy? You can do the musical but that doesn't mean that you can slack off on basketball. I don't care what you're doing over at twinkle town just don't be late to practice and keep your head in the game when you're here."

"Okay Dad, thanks."

**Three Weeks Later …**

Having been to rehearsal for the past three weeks Troy had yet to improve his acting skills. Sure his acting was improving each time but he just couldn't remember all of his lines, and this annoyed Gabriella who had already memorized the whole play word for word. It was Friday; rehearsals had started an hour ago. As she sat Indian-style on the stage watching Troy act out his scene she knew she had to work with him outside of rehearsals if she wanted him to get all of his lines correctly. After concluding that there was no other way Gabriella decided that she would wait to approach him until after rehearsals ended for the day.

As Troy walked off the stage after rehearsal he heard a voice call out to him. "Troy, can I talk to you?" Turning around he saw the last person he thought would speak to him voluntarily, much less be the first to strike up a conversation with him.

"Look, I didn't want to do this but it looks like I don't have a choice." Troy looked at her curiously thinking as to what she was referring to. "Your acting doesn't suck, but your memorizing skills do. Do you even spend that much time reading over the script?"

Troy shook his head "no" at her question. "Whenever I tried to do so my dad would always call me outside for more basketball practice."'

Sighing Gabriella made her proposal, "Would you like to come over tomorrow?" At Troy's confused expression she added, "So we can get more practice in. You can tell your dad that you're studying or something but we need to make sure you know this play."

Ecstatic that Gabriella had invited him over Troy vigorously nodded his head adding, "Would noon be okay?"

"Yeah, be by at noon. Here's my address." After giving Troy her address Gabriella walked out of the auditorium, towards her car. Troy Bolton would be coming over to her house tomorrow. _Great, Mom's not going to home. I have to be alone with him._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****Unpredictable**** Circumstances**

Gabriella woke up at the sound of her alarm going off. Reluctantly she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom. As she stood under the shower head, letting the warm water cascade down her body she wished that the day had ended. She wanted nothing more than to see Troy walking back out her door signaling that she would not have to see him again until Monday. _If only he wasn't such an egotistic jerk._

After her shower Gabriella dried up, got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When she reached the kitchen she found a note on the counter.

_Gabi,_

_I'll be home late today, don't wait up. There's some money in the jar if you want to order out._

_Love,_

_Mom_

At 12:06 Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door to find a nervous Troy on the other side. _Why is he nervous?_

"Hi," Gabriella said in order to break the obvious tension.

"Um, hi," Troy replied giving her his heart-melting smile. "Sorry I'm late."

Gabriella had to laugh at his last statement. "It's only six minutes after; you have nothing to apologize for." _Oh god, what am I doing? I hate this guy. Jerk, remember he's a jerk. _"Um, come on in so we can get started."

Troy entered the house and followed Gabriella into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and offered him something to drink. After grabbing water for both of them Gabriella led the way to her bedroom. Once inside Troy examined the lavender room, there was an air of innocence in the room something he had not expected. This girl's confidence had been what attracted him to her and this innocence only added to it.

"We should start," Gabriella spoke out breaking Troy from his thoughts.

"Okay."

For the next hour and a half they read out the scenes for the beginning of the play. They were about to start the carpet ride scene when Troy's stomach began to growl. Laughing at Troy's embarrassed face Gabriella questioned, "Hungry?"

"A little," Troy answered sheepishly, getting redder by the second.

"Then let's get something to eat so we can continue with the play." With that Gabriella walked out of her bedroom heading to the kitchen with Troy following close behind. Once in the kitchen Gabriella started getting out things to make a sandwich while Troy took a seat on a stool next to the island in the middle of the room. "Is turkey okay?"

"Yes." Gabriella started making them sandwiches. When cutting a tomato her hand slipped and she cut her finger. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. Seeing that she was bleeding Troy immediately got up and went around the island toward her. He gently took her hand in his and sucked on her bleeding finger to get it to stop. Surprised by his actions Gabriella stood there watching him suck on her wound. _Wow, his lips are really soft._ When it dawned on her that Troy Bolton still had his lips on her finger Gabriella quickly pulled her hand back, staring at Troy with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Troy said.

"Why'd you do it?" Gabriella asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Whenever I got a cut my mom would suck on it to make the bleeding slow down. She always made things better. Maybe we should but a band-aid on that cut. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, it's in the downstairs bathroom, in the cupboard." With that Troy walked out of the room. When he returned he had the first aid kit in his hand. He motioned for Gabriella to take a seat on the stool, which she obediently did. Troy took out a tube of Neosporin and began to massage it over the cut, then he covered the wound with a band-aid. When he was done Troy discarded the wrapper into the trash and washed his hands. Silently he began to finish cutting the tomato and assembling the sandwiches. During all of this Gabriella sat on the stool watching him intently.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him Troy looked up. Chocolate brown orbs made contact with his light blue ones. It seemed like ages when Troy finally made the first move. He walked around the island, turning Gabriella around to face him he stepped in between her legs. Raising his right hand he caressed her cheek before gently planting a soft kiss on her forehead, right cheek and finally meeting her smooth, luscious lips with his. Gabriella quickly responded to the kiss, intensifying it by wrapping her arms around Troy to bring him closer to her body as he wrapped his around her waist.

Troy slid his tongue across Gabriella's bottom lip asking for entrance, without hesitation Gabriella parted her lips. As his tongue caressed hers Gabriella let out a moan from the back of her throat. When air became a necessity the two broke apart. Not wanting the moment to end Troy began to kiss Gabriella's jaw line down to her neck. Hearing Gabriella take a sharp breath Troy knew he had found her sensitive spot. Smiling to himself he began to suck and lick the spot hoping to leave his mark. His smile widened when he heard Gabriella moan with pleasure and run her hands through his hair.

Seeing that he had indeed left a mark Troy kissed the spot once more before continuing his journey back up to face along her jaw line. As he was about to reattach his lips to hers the phone rang. The loud ringing broke the pair out of their trance. Gabriella instantly pulled back and ran to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it's Shar!"

"Oh, hey Shar. What's up?"

"The girls and I are planning on going to the mall, do you want to come?"

"Sorry, I have a lot of homework to do," Gabriella lied. "Can I take a rain check?"

"Okay, don't overwork yourself. Bye Gabi."

"See you on Monday Shar. Tell the girls I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. See ya." With that Gabriella hung up the phone. She stood there for a minute, hand on the receiver dreading what would happen if she turned around. _I kissed Troy Bolton. I should be feeling disgusted or ashamed but I'm not. That kiss felt so right, like it was suppose to happen._

"Gabi? Are you okay?"

Without turning around she spoke. "I think it's time you left. I have other things to do," she lied.

"But -"

"Please, just go."

Gabriella didn't dare turn around until she heard the front door close. She walked up to her room and closed the door behind her. Crawling into bed she hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry. She had promised never to let a guy in, not after what had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella walked up the driveway to her boyfriend's house. She and Chris had been going out for over a year and she couldn't be happier. Noticing that his parents weren't home she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. When no one had opened the door she decided to knock again. After waiting for another two minutes she tried the handle and found that it wasn't locked._

_She silently walked into the house figuring that Chris was still asleep seeing as it was only nine o'clock. Gabriella made her way up the stairs to his room. When Gabriella opened the door she was shocked to see Chris in bed with another girl, not just any girl: her best friend. _

_Choking back a sob she ran out of the house a quickly as she can. When she got home she ran up to her room, ignoring her mother's worried cries. Locking the door Gabriella fell to the floor and allowed her tears to flow down freely. Never had she felt so betrayed, what made it worse was that it was from the two people she had trusted the most._

_She refused to leave her room the entire day, rejecting any food her mother offered. Before she fell asleep that night Gabriella vowed to herself that she would let anyone make her cry like that again. Never would she allow a guy to break her heart._

_**End Flashback**_

After remembering what had happened the last time she let a boy into her heart she promised that she wouldn't let Troy Bolton break down her walls. She eventually cried herself to sleep hoping she would be able to avoid him on Monday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Avoidance**

Monday morning came to quickly much to Gabriella's distaste. She had woken up yesterday to find that Troy had left a hicky on her neck. She was shocked that they had gotten that intense in such a short period of time. After brushing her teeth and washing her face Gabriella went into her closet to pick out the day's outfit. Settling on a denim miniskirt, red polo and matching red flip flops she applied light make up, and let her dark locks cascade over her neck, covering the mark Troy had left.

When she arrived at East High she went straight to her locker hoping not to run into Troy just yet. Once at her locker she found Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay waiting for her. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but you missed some killer shopping Saturday," Sharpay informed her as their two friends agreed.

"So anything exciting happen this weekend?" Taylor asked watching Gabriella grab some books from her locker.

"Um, not that I know of," Gabriella responded while continuing the task at hand.

"Really?" Kelsi asked. "Because we heard Troy Bolton went over to your house on Saturday."

Gabriella froze and quickly thought of something to say. "Whatever. I invited him over because he sucked at memorizing his damn lines. If he didn't get them he would have ruin the whole musical and we couldn't let that happen, now could we?"

Watching her carefully Sharpay replied, "Yeah, that's true. Are you sure nothing else happened between you two?"

"Not a thing," Gabriella lied. "We practiced our lines, read over the whole play and he left." She quietly prayed that her friends would let it go, which they did.

"Good!" Taylor said with much satisfaction. "You deserve someone better."

"Now on another note, do you want to go shopping Friday?" Sharpay asked, changing the subject greatly to Gabriella's pleasure.

"Why? Didn't you guys just go two days ago?"

"Yeah, but Shar's throwing a pool party on Saturday," Taylor said.

"Everyone in the junior class is invited, unfortunately," Kelsi added.

"Hey! It's tradition. I can't not invite some people just because we can't stand them," Sharpay whined.

"Yeah, but the basketball guys are such idiots!" Kelsi whined back.

"Well, it's just one day. Besides we could have fun with this," Sharpay thought aloud with a mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking?" Gabriella asked a little worried by her friend's expression. Sharpay merely shrugged. The bell rang signaling that students should start towards their homeroom classes. Once in their seats Gabriella turned back to Sharpay and asked her again. "Shar, what are you thinking?"

"Yeah, you can't say something like that and not tell us anything else," Taylor put in.

"Please Shar, pretty please with cherry on top," Kelsi begged, sticking out her bottom lip for effect.

"Fine! You are going to love me for this." The other three waited for Sharpay to continue. "We play with their heads."

"Who's?" Gabriella asked.

"The lunk-head basketball players', of course," Sharpay clarified as that mischievous grin reappeared on her face.

"And how do you presume we do that?" Taylor questioned, loving the idea of playing with their minds.

"Show them what they want but can't have," Sharpay replied before Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom announcing that class had begun.

Throughout homeroom Gabriella could feel Troy's gaze on her but chose to ignore it. Once the bell rung she made a dash for the door to her first period class without waiting for Taylor. When Taylor finally caught up with her she had a worried expression on her face. "Gabi, what's wrong? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry Tay, I had to speak to Mr. Dirk before class started," Gabriella fibbed.

"Oh, okay," Taylor replied, not fully believing her friend but allowing to let it go.

* * *

Gabriella was relieved when the last bell of the day signaled. She had been avoiding Troy all day, changing directions and dodging into empty classrooms whenever she saw him. Walking to her car she immediately cursed herself when she saw Troy waiting for her. "Excuse me, you're in my way."

Troy looked at her for a minute, "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Now if you could move, I would like to go home."

"Gabi, we kissed," Troy bluntly said.

"And?" Taking in the hurt in his eyes Gabriella cursed herself once again. "Look, yeah, we kissed, actually we made out but it didn't mean anything. What had happened shouldn't have, I was just caught up in the moment."

"How can you say it didn't mean anything? It meant something to me." Gabriella was shocked at his confession but chose to ignore it. _Don't believe him; he's like the rest of them. Guys cannot be trusted they're all the same: lying, cheating bastards._

"No it didn't. It just bugs you that someone hasn't fallen for your charm. It bugs you that I don't want you." At that Gabriella walked around him and got into her car. Driving home she called Sharpay. "How far are you willing to go to play with their heads?"

* * *

School finally ended Friday afternoon and Gabriella was on her way to the mall with her three best friends. "Okay we have to get something hot and sexy," Sharpay explained as they made their way into Hollister. "Revealing but not slutty. We need to make those boys want us but realize they can't have us unless they work for it."

"A little much don't you think Shar?" Kelsi asked a little nervous at the thought of wearing a revealing swimsuit.

"Nonsense Kels, we're just having a little fun," Gabriella said while looking through some racks for a bikini. "It wouldn't hurt to do a little teasing, now would it?"

"Nope," Taylor said.

"Not at all," Sharpay added. All three girls turned to Kelsi expecting her to reply.

"Fine, I guess I'll go along with this." At that the other three cheered and went back to looking for some bikinis. Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor had found the perfect outfits twenty minutes later but Gabriella was still looking around.

"Gabi! Come on! How long does it take to pick out a friggin' bikini?!" Taylor yelled out slamming her hand against the fitting room door.

"Just a minute. I'll be right out," Gabriella replied from the other side of the door. When she opened the door a minute later she met a silent room. There she stood in a simple black bikini waiting for her friends to say something, anything, but nothing. "Does it look that bad? I actually thought it was cute."

Sharpay was the first to recover. "Cute doesn't even come close. Gabi! You look hot!"

Blushing Gabriella asked, "Really?"

"Absolutely! That outfit's going to kill at the party tomorrow," Taylor replied. "You have to buy it!"

"Totally!" Kelsi agreed.

_You're going down Troy Bolton._Gabriella thought. No way was she going to let him think that he had any power over her.

* * *

The girls woke up early Saturday morning, all having slept over at Sharpay and Ryan's, in order to prepare for the day ahead. By eleven o'clock everything had been set up for the pool party and the four girls went back to Sharpay's room to get into their bikinis.

Once they got back downstairs they saw that numerous guests were already there. Gabriella looked around the area looking for one person in particular. After a minute her eyes finally landed on his figure. There he stood with his friends laughing next to the pool, being carefree. He had long discarded his shirt and was now only in swim trunks, his toned body glistening in the sunlight. With every laugh his body shook making Gabriella want to run her hands over his abs, want to feel his skin on hers.

Shaking her head Gabriella reminded herself that she was on a mission, she couldn't let him, nor anyone else, have this sort of affect on her. Turning back to her friends they all nodded their heads, knowing what they had to do. They all linked arms and made their way to the other side of the pool.

* * *

Troy stood al the edge of the pool with Jason, Zeke, and Chad laughing at a comment Chad had made earlier. He had arrived half an hour earlier and had yet seen Gabriella, hoping to talk to her. He tried to focus his attention back to his friends when he saw her making her way towards him with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. None of the other three mattered to him, his eyes were set on Gabriella, and Gabriella alone. She wore a simple black bikini, nothing too revealing, her hair cascading over her shoulders. Troy longed to touch her curves, feel her skin upon his. He longed to tell her that he wanted her and no one else; if only she would talk to him.

* * *

Once the girls had reached their destination Sharpay was the first to speak, "Hello boys, good to see that you were able to make it."

Chad, Zeke and Jason turned around to meet the source of the voice that interrupted their conversation to find Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor standing there. Chad looked Taylor up and down never before realizing how good she looked. _What a little __hottie_He thought. Zeke watched Sharpay thanking god that his skin was so dark or else everyone would have seen him blush. Truth be told he had had a crush on Sharpay for the longest time but was too scared to do anything about it. Tilting his head to the side Jason looked into Kelsi's eyes intently, wondering how this petite girl is having this sort of affect on him. Never before had he seen her as anything more than the school's top composer, the quiet girl who never stood up for herself. Today, standing there in front of him Jason had never seen her more confident of who she was.

Troy was still to mesmerized by Gabriella's appearance to even think straight much less form a sentence so he was thankful that Chad had spoken up. "It's our pleasure to grace you ladies with our presence." _Stupid Chad!_ Troy thought wanting to smack his best friend in the head for making such a remark. Troy was relieved to see that Gabriella had laughed at the comment and not one of the girls seemed the least bit offended.

"We're glad you're all having fun. Now excuse us, we have other guests to attend to," Gabriella said. Then, the girls left the basketball boys standing there with longing.

"Um, why did we leave so suddenly?" Kelsi asked once they had gotten out of the boys' earshot.

"We just want them to see us for now. I promise that when they see us talking to any other guys they'll be at our sides in a heart beat," Gabriella explained whilst Taylor and Sharpay nodded, agreeing with their friend. "By the end of this party, we'll have them wrapped around our fingers. There's no doubt about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What Now?**

For the next three hours Gabriella completely ignored Troy. Watching her flirt with practically every guy at the party made Troy's blood boil. Why couldn't he make her laugh like that? Why didn't she ever smile at him like that? He was standing on one side of the pool while watching Gabriella on the other, he just loved watching her. Chad, Jason and Zeke had long gone to find Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi leaving him alone. Not exactly alone, many girls had come up and tried to flirt with him but he just ignored them, keeping his eyes on Gabriella.

* * *

For the past three hours Gabriella made sure that she was nowhere near Troy. She knew he was watching her but pretended to be enjoying the company of the other guys at the party. She danced with a couple of them but made sure to keep out of the water.

There was no way she was going to let anyone see the hickey Troy had given her a week ago. She had done a pretty good job keeping it from her friends. For the past week she had covered it up with foundation and left her hair down for extra care. Now a week later it was still visible but not as much as it had been on Sunday when she had first discovered it. Gabriella hoped that by next week it would be gone for sure.

Gabriella shifted her eyes to her right and saw that Troy was still looking at her. She had seen countless girls to up to him, rubbing themselves up on him, but he made no attempt to hook up with any of them. This was unlike Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but wonder why.

The guy in front of her was still talking, not that Gabriella was paying him much attention. He was on the football team, what was his name? Craig, Greg, something like that. She was only there to see if she could get a reaction from Troy. About two hours ago Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay had disappeared with Chad, Zeke and Jason. _They better __be__ keeping to the plan. No way am I doing this one alone. It was __Shar's__ plan to start out with anyway._

"…. so that was how I made the final touchdown and won the game last weekend," Craig or Greg said.

Gabriella turned her attention back to the guy she was supposedly talking to. "Wow, that was a really interesting story …"

"Greg."

"Greg, right. How could I have forgotten? Um, can you please excuse me for a minute? I need to go find some friends." Without waiting for an answer Gabriella left in search for her three best friends. She couldn't find them around the pool area and Ryan told her that they must have gone inside. After ten minutes of searching Gabriella heard some laughter in the game room. Walking inside she found her best friends with none other than Chad, Zeke and Jason having a strangely good time.

"Ahem," Gabriella cleared her throat loudly enough to be heard over all of the laughter. "You guys seem to be having a good time. Have you been here awhile?"

"Gabi!" Taylor said looking somewhat guilty. "There you are, we were just talking about you."

"We were?" Kelsi said, looking completely confused.

Sharpay nudged her friend with her elbow, "Yeah, we were just coming to get you when we ran into the guys."

"The guys?" Gabriella questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow. "You six seem to have gotten pretty close since I last saw you. Zeke, Jason, Chad may I have a minute with my girls? I need to talk to them privately, that is if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Gabriella," Zeke responded before the other two could say anything. "We were on our way to find Troy anyways. See you girls later."

After the guys had left the room, Gabriella shut the door and turned back to her friends who all had guilty expressions on their faces. "So you seemed cozy."

"No, we were just casually flirting," Taylor said. "Nothing more, right girls?"

"Right, right. Is that true Shar?" Gabriella asked, knowing that Sharpay was the easiest to crack. All it took was an intent look in her eyes and Gabriella knew she would have her singing like a canary.

"Ugh! I can't take it! Zeke is such a sweetie, nothing like Troy. He's kind and smart and he bakes! I'm so sorry but I can't go on with that stupid plan!"

_Wow, so not what I was expecting._ "Do you two feel the same way about Chad and Jason?" Kelsi and Taylor slowly nodded their heads 'yes'. "Well, if that's how you three feel then I guess there's nothing I can do about it except to say that I'm happy for you."

"Really?!" Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor asked in unison. They all ran over to Gabriella, hugging the living daylights out of her.

"Um, girls, having a little trouble breathing here." After they let her go she added, "But this does not mean that I am going to start getting along with lunkhead basketball boy Troy, is that clear?"

"We would expect nothing less," Sharpay answered with a thousand-watt smile on her face. "Now come on we have a pool party to get back to."

On their way back to the yard Taylor turned to Gabriella. "So any cute boys worth mentioning?"

"Ooh, yeah. Give up the details," Sharpay said.

"No one worth my time. It really seems that most of the jocks that go to East High are egotistic jerks. Except Jason, Zeke and Chad of course," Gabriella added after seeing the looks on her friends' faces.

"Yeah, Jason is such a sweetie. I love how he can make me laugh so easily," Kelsi said with a dreamy look on her face. The other three laughed, bringing Kelsi back to reality and turning her face crimson red from embarrassment.

"Aw, Kels. It's okay if you love him," Taylor said whilst trying to stifle her laughter. "You two are so cute!"

"You mean like you and Chad?" Sharpay asked causing the other two to giggle.

"What about you and Zeke?" Taylor retaliated.

"Can we please stop talking about your love lives and get back to partying? I serious need to get rid of some stress," Gabriella spoke out desperately trying to change the subject. She really didn't want the conversation to turn over to her and Troy. Not that anything was going on between them, because there wasn't.

"Yeah! Let's get into the pool, I am dying out in this heat," Taylor said.

"And get my hair wet? Thanks but no thanks. I'm going to sun bathe, anyone care to join me?" Sharpay said making her way to the lounge chairs.

"I'm with Shar, no way I'm getting in the pool and risk getting my hair wet," Gabriella said. She sat down next to Sharpay whilst Taylor and Kelsi went to the pool. They were sitting there for a good fifteen minutes talking about random things when Gabriella felt someone standing in front of her. "Excuse me," she said with her eyes still closed. "You're in my light."

"Sorry, but we need to talk." Upon hearing that voice Gabriella knew exactly who it was that had disturbed her relaxation.

"What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella asked finally opening her eyes and cursing herself for doing so. Once hers had connected with Troy's Gabriella knew she was lost in them. _Thank god I'm wearing sunglasses._

"Just five minutes, please."

"I'm going to check on some stuff. I am the host after all," Sharpay said excusing herself. "Give me the details later tonight," she whispered to Gabriella before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ugh, Bolton, what now?" Gabriella was really irritated with how his mere presence was making her insides turn in excitement. "If you want to talk about what had happened last week we already talked about it. There's nothing more to say on that matter so be a good boy and leave."

"I didn't want to do this but you have given me no other choice."

"What are you -" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence Troy had swooped down and lifted her into his arms. "Troy put me down!"

"Not unless we have a decent conversation. I am really trying to be civil here and all you do is turn away from me," Troy said while making his way to the edge of the pool. "So either talk to me or I'm jumping into the pool. If I do jump I'm bringing you in with me."

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I am capable of many things my dear."

"I don't believe you, you don't have the guts to do that." Without another word Troy jumped into the pool, bringing Gabriella in with him. "Ugh! TROY! YOU JERK!" Gabriella exclaimed when she resurfaced. She splashed some water at Troy before making her way out. Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay were waiting at the edge with a towel, after seeing the whole scene unfold. Taking the towel Gabriella walked back into the house with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi following behind her. They entered Sharpay's room and closed the door, waiting for Gabriella to explode. A minute went by and Gabriella still had yet to say anything, she simply continued drying herself. Knowing it best not to say anything the other three sat on Sharpay's bed waiting for Gabriella to begin her rant.

After another minute or so it began. "Ugh! I can't stand him! He is such an egotistic jerk! He cares about no one but himself and thinks that he can always get his way just because he's the stupid captain of the friggin' basketball team! I mean there are other people out there -"

"Gabi, what's that?" Taylor asked eyes wide at what she saw.

"What's what Tay?" Gabriella asked annoyed that her friend had interrupted her rant. Taylor got off of Sharpay's bed and made her way over to Gabriella. Pulling her hair back Taylor pointed to the mark on her friend's neck. "That. Is that what I think it is?"

Sharpay and Kelsi, now seeing the hickey, made their way over to Gabriella as well staring intently at the mark as if to make sure it was real. The silence was broken by Sharpay, "OMG! Gabi, how could you not tell us about this? You've been covering it up haven't you? How long have you had this?"

"By the color of the mark and the size of it I would say somewhere around five days to a week," Taylor responded logically after eye-examining the mark. "It doesn't look novel and the color is fading. The only thing that remains a mystery is to whom the hickey belongs to."

"Well, Gabi?" Sharpay questioned her brown-eyed friend.

"No one important," Gabriella replied cursing Troy for getting her wet and thus putting her in this predicament. "Not really worth mentioning."

"Wasn't Troy at your house last weekend?" Kelsi, who had remained quiet during the whole ordeal, spoke out. _Damn!_

Taylor and Sharpay's eyes widened in realization. "TROY BOLTON GAVE YOU THAT?!" Wincing from the loudness of her friends' voices Gabriella gave them a meek nod. After calming down Taylor, being the rational one, asked, "What happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**** The Plan**

"…. and what's worse it the fact that I still have to see him at rehearsals," Gabriella said finishing off her story. "Oh and let's not forget the one-on-one rehearsals I'm going to have with him every other Saturday."

"That's quite a predicament you have gotten yourself into Gabi," Taylor said after hearing about her friend's troubles. "I would usually have an answer for things but this one has completely stumped me. Anyone got any ideas?"

"Don't look at me," Kelsi replied. "I don't have a clue on boy issues. How about you Ms. Former Ice Queen? Anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. But first I need you ask you a question Gabi: do you love him?"

"Love?!"

"Love, like, whatever. Do you have any feelings for him whatsoever?"

"You mean besides repulsion, no," Gabriella said, lying through her teeth. The other three girls looked at each other with knowing looks. They were not credulous; they knew that there was some sort of chemistry between their friend and the basketball captain. Though she wouldn't admit it Gabriella had a thing for Troy Bolton.

"Okay, then the only way to get rid of him is to show him that you are unavailable, and to do that you need a date."

"I see where you are going but who? We need someone that can intimidate Troy enough to get him to back off."

"We'll figure that out later on tonight, right now I think that it would be best to return to the party. After all the host cannot be inside the house for too long."

* * *

The girls were currently changing into their pajamas, getting ready for their girls' night in. When they had returned back to the party that afternoon Gabriella soon found out that Troy had already left and for some reason that had disappointed Gabriella. Sharpay had seen the look on her friend's face and knew that her plan would surely work. Now that the girls had all settled down on cushions with snacks and goodies they were ready to discuss Sharpay's well thought out plan. After going through potential dates for Gabriella she excused herself from the group to use the restroom. Once Gabriella had left the room Taylor and Kelsi turned to Sharpay. "Okay, what's really going on in that head of yours?" Taylor questioned.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sharpay questioned back trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Shar, we both know you well enough to know that you have other motives for this," Kelsi stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'm planning on getting Gabriella and Troy together."

"What?! You want to set up one of your friends with the lunkhead basketball captain?!" Taylor exclaimed, shocked by Sharpay's plan.

"Well, yeah."

"But he is such a jerk!" whined Taylor.

"We thought that Jason, Chad and Zeke were jerks before we got to know them," Kelsi reasoned logically. "Maybe Troy won't be all that bad if we got to know him."

"So will you guys help me out?" Sharpay asked. "By looking at him he seems to care somewhat about Gabi. I formulated this plan to see if he is good enough for Gabi. This plan will show whether he truly cares for her or not."

As Kelsi and Taylor agreed to help Sharpay Gabriella returned back to the group. "So do we have a winner yet?"

"Um, actually we realized that there is no one at school who is able to intimidate Troy," Taylor responded.

"What? Not a single person?"

"No but we do have someone who is almost as popular that would work. His name is Blake Simons."

"The captain of the football team? I guess he would work but isn't he sort of a jerk himself?"

"Yes, but we know that he wouldn't try anything with you. Not yet anyways. He pulls off this bullshit gentleman act until he is able to get you to trust him -"

"And then he tries to get in your pants," Taylor finished for Sharpay.

"Yes, but by then Troy would have already moved on and you can dump the idiot football captain."

"I don't know you guys. It seems kind of risky," Gabriella said with uncertainty.

"But do you really want Troy to keep on bugging you?" Kelsi asked.

"No, but I don't want to go out with Blake either. Ugh! Why do guys have to be such idiots? Fine I'll do it but on my own terms." The others nodded as Gabriella began laying down her conditions. "One, I go on a date but it will be a double; I don't want to be alone with the creep. Two, under no circumstances will there be a second date because I'll just continuously switch guys; none of which will last longer than two weeks. Three, I only do this until Troy finds someone else to hassle; once he has the plan stops."

"So what you're saying is that you will seem available yet unattainable, thus causing him to lose interest," Sharpay said as she put everything together.

"Exactly, I go out with other guys make it seem like I can't stand him -"

"'Seem like'? So you're saying that you are able to tolerate his existence?" Taylor inquired.

"What? No, I'll just act as if he annoys me more than he already does," Gabriella covered.

"Whatever, we'll need to go shopping tomorrow," Sharpay proposed.

"Why?"

"You need clothes for this plan, skirts to be exact. You cannot be wearing jeans too often; you need to put out a vibe of desirability."

"Seems logical enough. We'll go shopping tomorrow but nothing skimpy, that's where I draw the line."

"Don't worry once I'm through with you you'll be classically sexy and desirable, I wouldn't let my friends walking around looking trashy."

* * *

Sunday had come and gone with much success. They had gone shopping and found perfect outfits for Gabriella to wear in order to get the plan going. Standing in front of her mirror Gabriella examined her reflection. There looking back at her was a petite brown haired girl in a denim mini had reached mid-thigh, black halter top with a jean jacket over and matching black stilettos. Her hair was left down, her curls tumbling over her shoulders and her makeup was light. Grabbing her bag and keys Gabriella made her way downstairs and out the door to her car.

Once she stepped foot into the halls of East High it seemed as if all previous conversations had abruptly stopped and all eyes were on her. Taking a deep breathe Gabriella walked down the hall toward her locker consciously aware that the male population were all staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She arrived at the locker to find Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi waiting for her.

"It's going to be a long day," Gabriella announced as she reached her friends and turned the dial to open her locker. "Did you see those guys were looking at me? It was as if I was some piece of meat they couldn't wait to devour."

"Well, this will make our plan work out much easier. Troy will see that he wouldn't be able to compete with all those guys and back off," Sharpay stated.

"Or he could see that I am unattainable thus making it a challenge and we all know how much he likes a good challenge. What if this plan just makes him want me even more?"

"Don't worry about it. Once he gets bored he'll find another conquest. I doubt he is that persistent," Taylor remarked.

"Yeah, right. This plan better work or I'm going to be pissed as hell," Gabriella grumbled as they made their way into homeroom. Once they enter Gabriella felt a pair of eyes staring holes into her. Chancing it Gabriella turned and found none other than Troy Bolton staring at her slack jawed. Despite herself Gabriella couldn't help but smile inside knowing that her appearance caused him to be so flabbergasted.

Troy turned around to find Gabriella looking stunningly beautiful. Sure she always looked beautiful but that skirt made her legs go on for miles and the halter fitted her comfortably, showing off her voluptuous curves. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself, who would be able to with an angel standing there.

Composing herself Gabriella made her way to her desk. As she passed Troy's desk Gabriella slipped, as she was falling she braced herself for the impact of the floor. Instead of feeling the cold floor against her face Gabriella felt to strong arms secured around her waist. Turning around she found Troy supporting her weight. "Um, thanks."

"No problem," Troy said as he helped her steady herself onto her feet. Without another word Troy turned back around and sat down at his desk.

"Gabi, come on," Taylor said getting her friend's attention. Gabriella walked to her desk and sat down wondering why Troy hadn't said anything more than two words. Two days ago he was so determined to get her to talk to him and now that she was trying to get him to leave her alone he had already done so. _Is he up to something? _Gabriella thought as Ms. Darbus began reading the morning announcements.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Gabriella sat at her usual table thinking about the morning. All morning Troy had not looked at her straight in the eye nor did he talk to her at all. She should be happy about this change but instead it made her feel empty.

"Gabi? Gabi? Gabi?!" Sharpay shouted causing Gabriella to return to reality.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Are you okay sweetie?" Taylor asked looking concerned. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes."

"Oh, I'm fine just lost in thought I guess," Gabriella answered whilst picking at her lunch.

"What were you thinking about?" Kelsi chimed in.

"Or rather who?" Taylor remarked with a sly grin.

"No one it's just the plan. I know we were doing it to get Troy to leave me alone but he won't even speak to me anymore so I'm thinking that we forget about it. I doubt he's going to try anything anymore. I think that he's finally accepted that nothing's going to happen between us."

Nodding her head Sharpay thought about what Gabriella had said. "I'm not so hungry anymore you guys, I think I'm going to go to the library for a bit," Gabriella said getting up from her seat.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Taylor asked, still concerned about her friend.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later okay." Once Gabriella left Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other with concern.

"I hope she's okay," Kelsi said quietly.

"Well, it's obvious what's going on with her," Sharpay said with a smile on her face. This caused Kelsi and Taylor to be even more confused about what was happening.

"What do you mean? What's so obvious?"

"She's obviously confused about why Troy isn't paying any attention to her anymore. As much as she refuses to admit it she has a thing for him."

"So what do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do at this point, we just have to wait and see what happens."

Shaking her head Taylor asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn headed?"

"There's something going on. When she's ready she'll tell us," Kelsi said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**** I Have ….**

It was now Thursday and another brutal day in rehearsals. Much to Gabriella's disappointment Troy had yet to bother her, the only times they spoke were when going over their lines together. Gabriella wanted to know what was wrong but forced herself not to ask him thinking that it would be out of her nature to care for him.

* * *

It was Friday after school and Gabriella was at her locker retrieving the necessary books she would need over the weekend. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to find Troy standing there looking anywhere but at her. Gabriella's heart beat quickened as she thought that maybe now she would be able to find out why he had been ignoring her. Yeah, she had told him to leave him alone but did he really take it to heart?

"Can we meet up at my house tomorrow?" Troy asked quickly.

"What?"

"For the private rehearsals tomorrow, I was wondering instead of going to your house I was wondering if we can just do it at mine."

Gabriella's sank. _This is merely business. _"Is there a specific reason why we can't do it at my house?"

"My parents are going to this thing tomorrow with my aunt and uncle and they left me babysitting my cousin for the day."

"Oh, okay so I'll be at your house at noon then."

"Okay." Without another word Troy walked briskly away from the confused brunette. _Maybe I can find out what's what tomorrow._

Gabriella rung the doorbell at Troy's house at 12:05 pm. She waited for a minute before Troy answered the door bearing a little girl who seemed no older than two.

"Hey, come on in."

"Thanks, um how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella gestured to the little girl. "Oh, she's going to take her nap in a bit so we can start then. By the way Tiffany this is Gabriella, Gabriella Tiffany."

"Hi, how are you?" Gabriella said as she stuck her hand out to the infant. Tiffany grabbed Gabriella's much larger hand in both of her own and started swinging them back and forth.

"Gabiela! Gabiela!" Tiffany chanted, excited to make a new friend.

"You're so cute! How about Gabi, okay? Can you say Gabi?"

"Gabi!" The child squeal as she lunged herself at the brunette.

"Wow, she must really like you. She's usually quiet around strangers."

"What can I say; I have a way with kids."

"Troyyyyyyy hungy, Tiffany hungy!"

"Okay, let's get you some lunch squirt." Troy lifted the laughing infant and brought her into the kitchen with Gabriella following behind. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," Gabriella replied taking a seat at the table next to Tiffany. After being fed Tiffany began to get sleepy so Troy put her in bed for her nap. Coming back into the kitchen Troy found Gabriella still sitting at the table, waiting patiently.

"So , we should get started before she wakes up," Troy said awkwardly whilst rubbing the back of his neck. They started going over their lines and everything was going well, they had loosened up around each other both forgetting the awkwardness of earlier. By three o'clock Tiffany had woken up, and demanded that Gabriella play with her, so they took a break to play with the child. In the middle of a game of dollies Tiffany said that she wanted to play house.

"I have a better idea," Gabriella said then directed her question to Troy, "do you have cookie supplies?"

"Cookie supplies?"

"Yeah, like pre-made cookie dough or we could always start from scratch."

"Um, we don't have pre-made cookie dough my mom always likes making them from scratch so we should have all of the necessary ingredients."

"Tiffany, would you like to help me and Troy make some cookies?" Tiffany shook her head vigorously and followed the two teens into the kitchen where Troy was getting out all of the necessities. "Okay, we'll be making double chocolate chip cookies. First, we need to make the dough. Tiffany, I will give the ingredients and you put them in the bowl okay?"

By the time the dough was done and the chocolate was mixing in the counter was already a mess. Gabriella got the cookie sheet and spread out the dough. Giving one of the cookie cutters to Tiffany Gabriella handed Troy another one. When they had put the two sheets into the oven to bake Tiffany was already tired, ready for another nap.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when the cookies are ready." Reluctant to leave Tiffany made her way back upstairs to bed. "And while we are waiting for the cookies we can get back to rehearsals." Retrieving her script Gabriella remembered her previous mission. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you stop bugging me? I mean one day you're determined to get me to talk to you and the next you completely ignore me."

Shrugging Troy gave a reply that Gabriella wasn't expecting, "You said to leave alone so I did. I decided that if you wanted to talk that you would do it when you're ready. I know what I did before wasn't subtle so I thought a strategy change was needed."

"So you actually took my words into consideration?"

"Yeah, I mean I really like you but if you don't want what I want then I have to deal with it. I can't force you into something you don't want."

"Thanks for understanding Troy."

"But can we at least be friends? We don't have to be anything more unless you want to. For now can we at least be friends?"

Smiling at the thought Gabriella replied, "I would love to be your friend Troy." Then, Troy began to laugh. "What?"

"Do you realize how the school's going to react when everyone finds out that we're actually being civilized to one another, much less being friends?"

Laughing Gabriella agree, "Yeah, well they're just going to have to get used to it aren't they Basketball Boy?"

"Yes they will Brie, yes they will."

It took Gabriella to register what Troy had just said, "What did you call me?"

"Um, Brie. If you don't like it I won't call you that. I just thought that it would be a nice nickname. You know something other than Gabi. But like I said I can stop if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. It's just that no one's ever called me that before. It's always been Gabi."

"Then Brie will be my own little nickname for you. No one else can call you that."

"Why? Possessive over a nickname?" Gabriella asked teasingly.

"Yes, this way I can feel special."

"Like being captain of the varsity basketball team doesn't make you feel special enough."

"Ouch, that hurts Brie. There are more important things than basketball, even I know that."

"Your life doesn't revolve around basketball? I am shocked Bolton."

"I love the game and everything, maybe even go pro one day but I want to be remembered for other things. You know things other than being able to make a few baskets. I have a confession: I'm glad I'm in the musical. It's never happened before: captain of the basketball team being in the lead role of a school play. Maybe I can leave my mark in the theatre. That and I get to spend time with you."

That night Gabriella went to bed with a smile on her face. She and Troy Bolton were friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unlikely Friendship**

Troy walked into school on Monday in search of his new friend. The school had not yet known of their new found friendship and it amused Troy thinking about the reaction the two would be getting. He spotted Gabriella at her locker with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. Walking up to the girls he greeted them individually before turning to Gabriella. "Morning Brie."

"Hey Troy. Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to come by and say hi is all." Gabriella gave him a look that said she knew that there was more to it. "And I wanted to walk my friend to homeroom."

"Well, why didn't you just say so." Gabriella linked arms with Troy and they made their way to Ms. Darbus' classroom. Throughout this whole ordeal Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were standing there in shock.

"What just happened?" Sharpay asked once she got over the initial shock.

"I think they're friends, he said friend," Taylor said whilst Kelsi silently nodded in agreement. The three made their way to homeroom hoping to find out what had happened over the weekend to cause this development. Once in the room they found Troy and Gabriella at her desk, talking as if it were the naturalist thing in the world. "Troy can we have a minute with Gabi?"

"Oh sure, I'll see you later Brie."

"See ya Troy." Turning to her friends she asked, "So what's up?"

"What's up? How about you and Troy Bolton being friends? I thought you couldn't stand the guy?" Taylor questioned. They waited for an answer but before Gabriella could answer Kelsi spoke out. "Did he call you Brie?"

"Yes we are friends, yes I thought I couldn't stand him and yes he called me Brie."

""So what? Now you're friends?"

"Yeah, we decided that since we have to see each other at rehearsals and school we might as well get along. It's not that weird is it?"

"Truthfully, we don't find it strange. It's the rest of the school we are worried about," Sharpay replied. "I mean you hated him since you got here and now you two are friends. People are going to talk."

"Then let them talk, I don't care and neither does Troy." Before anymore can be said the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom.

* * *

For the rest of the week the entire East High student body kept talking about the unlikely friendship between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Though it should have this did not bother Gabriella or Troy at the least. If the student body can't deal with the friendship then it was their problem and they would have to get used to it. Though their friends were still a little skeptical about the two, no one said anything.

It was after school on a Friday when the girls decided to have a sleepover at Gabriella's since her mom would be out that weekend. After going to their respective homes and obtaining the necessities everyone met back at Gabriella's house for a night of fun. It was only five at the time so they decided to lounge by the pool and gossip for a while before starting the manicures and beauty treatment.

Sitting by the pool in her bikini just soaking in the sun helped Gabriella relax a great deal. Once half of the entire female population at East High had asked how she and Troy came to be friends Gabriella was sure she was going to strangle the next girl who asked that idiotic question. Does it matter how they became friends? No, the school was just disappointed that there won't be anymore bantering going on between the two. In the short time that Gabriella had been at East High she had obtained the reputation of being one of the VERY FEW people who did not worship Troy, instead it seemed that she took an immediate dislike to the basketball captain. For this everyone found it quite amusing whenever the two would meet. Now that the rivals had buried the hatchet and actually become friends the students of East High have to find something else to entertain them.

"So Gabi, any rehearsals scheduled for tomorrow between you and Troy?" Sharpay asked, breaking Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"No, we had one last Saturday so the next private one isn't until next week."

"I seriously don't know how you can do it," Taylor remarked from her seat. "From keeping up in all of your classes, the Scholastic Decathlon practices that take place almost everyday after school, and musical rehearsals three times a week. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from that work load."

"I don't know either, it's just that academically I've never had a problem and I've already remember the musical word for word."

"You're like gifted. If it were me I would have died of exhaustion," Kelsi said, praising Gabriella, causing her to blush.

"Not really, I prefer the term 'lucky' if it weren't for my parents both being crazy smart I doubt I would be like this," Gabriella said getting a little sad whilst thinking about how her mom was rarely ever home anymore and how much she missed her dad.

"Do you want to talk about it," Taylor asked seeing the sadness in Gabriella's eyes. "I mean we all know your mom is always working but you never talk about your dad."

"There's nothing to really talk about. He was the only male figure I had in my life but when I was six he did in a car accident. It's pretty messed up though, my mom and I were both there with him but we only had a couple of cuts and bruises, a broken bone or two," Gabriella said whilst playing with her fingers. "It wasn't fair that he was taken away from us. Since then my mom's been focused on her job, working long hours in order to get me anything I need. What she doesn't know is that all I need is for her to be home with me."

"Have you ever told her how you feel?" Kelsi asked. The girls had all moved over to Gabriella sitting around her to provide comfort.

"No, just because she works a lot doesn't mean she doesn't love her job because she does. I don't want to take her away from something else she loves, she already lost Dad."

"But what about you?" Sharpay asked, on the verge of tears.

"I always just dealt with the loneliness since I was younger but I'm better now. Now I have you guys," Gabriella replied with a shy smile on her face. At that all three girls lunged at her, engulfing her in a massive hug.

"And you're never going to lose us Gabi," Taylor reassured her as the other two nodded in agreement. "No matter what we'll always be there for you when you need us."

"Then the same goes for you guys, whenever you need me I'll be there," Gabriella said returning the favor. "No matter what, we'll always be friends right?"

"Right!" They all said.

* * *

Later that night the girls were in the middle of giving each other pedicures when Gabriella's phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Troy. "What do you want loser?"

"My, my Ms. Montez, is that the way to greet your good friend of yours?" Troy asked feigning hurt.

"'Good friend' doesn't seem like a term that suits you well enough, try again."

"How about 'devoted pal who is here to please'?"

"Okay, what's up?"

"There's a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you wanted to go. It'll be your first official East High party."

"Hold on a minute," looking at the girls in front of her Gabriella asked, "You guys up for a party tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not. Where is it at?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella asked Troy and he answered saying that a fellow teammate was throwing it.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow Troy, bye." After hanging up the phone she turned to find three pairs of eyes looking back at her with much interest. "What?"

"You two seem pretty chummy for someone who's only been friends for a week," Sharpay started.

"Seem pretty cozy around school too," Taylor added.

"And then there's the fact that he's totally got a thing for you since the day you stepped into East High," Kelsi said.

"You two are so going to get together," Sharpay ended with a pleased look on her face. "I knew it, I just knew it!"

"Guys stop it, Troy and I are just friends and nothing more. Even if I was interested, which I am not," Gabriella said, lying about her true feelings toward the basketball captain once again. "I wouldn't be able to go out with him, or any other guy for that matter. Not after -" Gabriella stopped mid-sentence realizing what she was about to say. _Not after what Chris had done to me._

"Not after what Gabi?" Taylor asked when Gabriella didn't finish her sentence.

"Nothing, it wasn't important let's just forget about it okay." The others knew that Gabriella was hiding something but didn't want to pressure her into saying anything she didn't want to talk about. When she was ready they would be there for her. "Now, what are we going to wear tomorrow?" saying those words Sharpay forgot about their previous conversation as she instantly became excited about dressing up her friends.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Party**

By seven o'clock Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had all finished getting ready. They were now at the task at perfecting Gabriella's hair and makeup. Once done they ushered Gabriella into her adjoining bathroom with the outfit Sharpay had picked out for her. When she finally came out five minutes later her friends were very impressed with their work. Gabriella stood at her bathroom door in a denim mini with a red halter that dipped a little in the back. A modest amount of cleavage was shown and the outfit showed off her voluptuous curves. The attire was finished out with a pair of black strapped heals. She gave off an exotic vibe with her hair being extra wavy and left down, and her makeup was, as always, light.

After making sure they all looked great they piled into Gabriella's car and followed the directions Troy had given the previous night. As they neared the house they could already hear the music and Gabriella wondered whether or not this was disturbing the neighbors. She parked across the street and they all made their way towards the door. Once again she felt every eye on her as she entered with her friends at her side. Ignoring the leering looks they were receiving from the guys the four made their way into the party looking for another group of four. It didn't take long to find the guys; they were situated in a corner in the living room in a heated discussion. Basketball was Gabriella's first guess as were the other three's.

* * *

Troy felt a presence behind him and turned around. His jaw dropped once he took in the sight of none other than Gabriella Montez. _She keeps looking more and more beautiful every time I see her. If only she knew how badly I want to be with her. To have the title of Gabriella Montez'__s boyfriend would be one of the most honorable things in the world. _

Chad saw that Troy had stopped talking and turned his attention to what had preoccupied his captain's thoughts. He followed his gaze and knew that Troy was looking at Gabriella but his attention was on the brunette next to her: Taylor McKessie. Zeke and Jason had also adverted their eyes and were staring at Sharpay and Kelsi respectively. The boys weren't able to speak for what seemed like ages, all four jaws slacked.

Sharpay smirked at a job well done and lead the way to the boys. Once there she, as well as Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi, was amused that the boys were still looking at them longingly.

When Troy finally came out of his trance he found Gabriella standing right in front of him. "Um, hey Brie. You look great," he said sincerely.

"You too Taylor, just great."

"You look beautiful Sharpay."

"Amazing Kelsi, just purely amazing."

After the casual greetings the other three couples went to the dance floor to dance as Gabriella and Troy remained back talking. "Do you want to dance Brie?" Troy asked after talking for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only half an hour. Receiving a nod Troy led Gabriella to the dance floor and the two began moving to the beat. Troy couldn't believe how well Gabriella's body moved to the rhythm of the music, she was flawless. Nervously Troy placed his hands on her hips hoping she wouldn't object and was relieved when she didn't. he couldn't explain the feeling he felt when his hands connected with her body, it was electrifying.

* * *

Gabriella was dancing with Troy when she felt his hands on her hips sending shocks up and down her spine. She looked up at him and smiled, she wasn't planning on removing his hands any time soon, it felt right. They danced to a couple more songs until a slow song came along. Troy moved back confusing Gabriella with his actions. "Um, maybe we should go sit down or something. You must be tired by now." 

Smiling at his concern and nerves Gabriella shook her head and stepped toward the blue-eyed boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. It took Troy a minute to register what had happened and happily snaked his own arms around Gabriella's slender waist. They moved as one to the music; Gabriella placing her head into the crook of Troy's neck as he tightened his hold onto the petite girl in front of him. They were lost in their own world so they didn't realize when the song had ended until Chad came bounding towards them with a smile on his face.

"Dude, get over here!" _Ugh! Chad has the worst timing!_ Troy thought as he once again became aware of his surroundings. He reluctantly released his hold on Gabriella and immediately felt empty without her touch, as did Gabriella with his. They turned toward their bushy haired friend and followed him to the backyard were the other five were waiting for them. They chatted for some time until Gabriella excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Troy asked, worried about leaving her alone.

"No, I'll be fine. Be back in a few." With that Gabriella made her way back inside and down a hall in search for a bathroom. She quickly found one and was glad to find no line. When making her way back down the hall she found that her path was blocked. Looking up she found Blake Simons, a very drunk Blake Simons.

"Hey babe. Wanna have some fun?" Blake somehow managed to slur out. Purely disgusted Gabriella said no and attempted to make her way around the bulky boy by found that he wasn't going to move any time soon.

"Um, can you move? I need to be somewhere," Gabriella said, getting irritated with the idiot jock.

"Come on babe, why you gotta be so cold? We could have lots of fun. I'm a really nice guy, once you get to know me," Blake said grasping both of Gabriella's arms and pushing her against the wall. Before she had time to react Blake had covered her lips with his own, muffling her protests. No matter how much she tried pushing him away Blake was too strong for her. Tears started to form as she felt the boy's hands begin to creep up her shirt. Before he could reach breasts Gabriella felt his weight being pulled off of her. Gasping for air, Gabriella saw Troy punch the living day lights out of the drunken jock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Troy demanded as he landed another punch against Blake's jaw. Retaliating Blake managed to land a punch of his own. "Mind your own business Bolton. This is between me and her."

"Whatever concerns Brie, concerns me!" Troy shouted as anger began to rise attracting much attention from the party goers. As Troy continued to punch Blake Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor had come inside with the other boys to see what was happening. Seeing a disheveled Gabriella the girls made their way to her side as Zeke, Chad and Jason tried to pry Troy off of Blake before he killed him. Gabriella knew that Troy wasn't going to give up any time soon and it seemed like he _was_ about to kill Blake so Gabriella managed to say, "Troy, please stop."

It came out barely audible but Troy had heard her and he stopped landing punches on the other boy's face. When he had controlled his breathing Troy made his way over to Gabriella and opened his arms out to her. With a sob Gabriella lunged into Troy's arm, tightening her own around his waist. Holding her close he finally spoke out, "I'm sorry Brie, I'm so sorry. I should've been able to protect you. If I had only come with you this wouldn't have happened."

Shaking her head and tightening her grip Gabriella said, "No, is was my fault. I told you I would be okay but I wasn't, I wasn't okay."

"Shh Brie, it'll be alright. I'm not letting anything happen to you again. I promise, I'll always be there to protect you." Gabriella nodded her head, grateful for Troy's presence.

"Hey, Troy man. I think we should get the girls home," Chad said.

"Yeah, okay," Troy said turning to Gabriella he asked. "Brie did you drive your car here?" She nodded her head once again indicating that the answer was yes. "Okay, I'm going to drive Brie's car to her house and you guys follow behind us."

The other three boys piled into Zeke's car as Troy and the girls went into Gabriella's. They drove in silence until they got to Gabriella's house. Troy opened the door and carried Gabriella out as she seemed to have fallen asleep. Taylor retrieved Gabriella's key from her bag and opened the door. The seven teenagers walked into the house with Gabriella in Troy's arms. He walked up to her room and gently placed her on her bed.

"She should change her clothes, she won't be able to sleep comfortably in those," Troy said to no one in particular.

"We'll change her Troy," Taylor said as Sharpay led him out of the room. Once the door was shut behind him Troy made his way downstairs and found Zeke, Jason and Chad waiting in the living room.

"How is she?" Chad asked worried about Gabriella as well as his best friend.

"Good, she's asleep right now and the girls are changing her. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't gotten there in time. What if I didn't? What if he raped her?!"

"Troy, it's okay. You got there in time, you saved her. She's okay now and it's all thanks to you," Zeke said trying to calm Troy down.

"I would've killed him if she hadn't stopped me."

"We know man, we know."

"You guys can go home if you want," Troy said. "I think I'm going to stay the night here."

"No, I'm staying with you. We're all worried about Gabi. Just let me call my mom and tell her I'm not coming home tonight," Chad said.

"Me too," Jason and Zeke said. By the time they all made their necessary calls, reassuring their parents that they were all okay but wouldn't be coming home because a friend wasn't feeling well, the girls had come down.

"She's still asleep but you guys should go home it's getting late," Sharpay said,

"No, we're all staying here," Troy said. "I'm not leaving Gabi tonight." Sharpay nodded understandingly and asked Taylor if she could get out some pillows and blankets for the seven of them. Once they all settled in the living room Troy said that he would be going to check on Gabriella.

He walked upstairs and quietly opened the door to Gabriella's room. Peering inside Troy saw Gabriella peacefully sleeping in her bed. He walked to her bedside and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I promise Brie, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here," Troy whispered. As he made his way to the door he heard a small voice.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy asked.

"Stay with me tonight? Please?" Agreeing Troy went and shut the door before going back to her bed. Taking off his jeans Troy grabbed a pillow. He was about to settle on the floor when Gabriella's voice stopped him once again. "No, Troy. Can you hold me?"

Silently Troy made his way into her bed and laid down next to her. Adjusting the comforter around the two Troy securely wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close. Snuggling into Troy's chest Gabriella whispered a thank you before falling back into slumber. "Anything for you Brie, anything for you," Troy said before he too fell into slumber.

* * *

Wondering what was taking so long with Troy Taylor made her way upstairs. When she opened the door and looked into Gabriella's room she found the couple fast asleep in each other's arms. _They're so cute together. _Taylor thought as she quietly closed the door and made her way back downstairs. 

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked still worried about his best friend.

"He's asleep." Taylor replied. Before anyone could say anything she added, "And we should follow suit, it's late and I'm sure we're all tired."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**

The next morning Gabriella woke up and found that her head was not on a pillow, it was a chest. Panicking Gabriella looked up to see Troy sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled. Not wanting to get out of bed or away from Troy's arms Gabriella snuggled deeper into his chest and felt his arms instantly wrap tighter around her waist. Smiling Gabriella drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Troy woke up he found that his arms were still securely around Gabriella, her head lying on his chest. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, not believing that he was in this position. Never would he have thought that he would wake up with such an angel in his arms. _She's even beautiful when she's asleep._ Thinking he should check on the others Troy tried to disentangle himself from Gabriella without waking her up. He was unsuccessful for whenever he moved Gabriella would tighten her grip around him and snuggle deeper into his chest. He found her sleepy protests to be quite amusing. 

Troy figured that the only way he would be able to get out of bed was to wake Gabriella up and so he did. "Brie," he said nudging the sleeping brunette a little. "Brie, it's time to wake up."

Reluctantly Gabriella opened her eyes and blushed when she saw that Troy was staring at her. "Morning."

"Morning to you too sleepyhead. You know you really like to snuggle," Troy remarked rather amused.

If it was possible for her to get redder she did just that. Realizing that she was still holding onto Troy she let go and mumbled something about the bathroom. She quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. Returning to her room she was surprised to find Troy still on her bed. "I want to thank you again for last night. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up when you did," Gabriella said looking at the floor.

Finally getting out of bed Troy closed the distance and wrapped Gabriella in his arms saying, "I would never let anything happen to you Brie, not if I could help it." They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, just holding onto one another until Troy spoke up again. "Want to get something to eat? You must be hungry and I think I smell pancakes."

The pair made their way downstairs to find their friends in the kitchen. While Chad and Jason were setting the table Taylor and Kelsi were sitting at the island talking to Sharpay and Zeke who were making breakfast. The room grew silent when Troy and Gabriella made their presence noticed, that is until Taylor spoke up. "Did you two sleep well?" she said with a knowing smirk on her face.

Trying to hide her blushing face Gabriella answered, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you and Troy looked rather cozy from what I saw last night," Taylor replied while the others looked confused.

"What do you mean cozy? Is there something you didn't tell me Tay?!" Sharpay demanded wanting to know what had happened last night when Troy didn't return downstairs.

Taylor glanced at the ever embarrassed Gabriella once more before turning to Sharpay. "The cutest thing last night, they were snuggled under the comforter just holding each other."

Kelsi and Sharpay squealed at this new development before Sharpay exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you were going to get together!"

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble Shar but Troy and I aren't together."

"But whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? It's obvious that you two have feelings for each other," Sharpay whined. That statement was met with a tense silence as no one spoke.

"Hey Zeke! You finished with those pancakes yet man? I'm starving here!" Chad said and all of the previous tension was forgotten when Zeke replied. "In a minute, I'm almost done with the bacon and eggs."

After breakfast Gabriella insisted that the boys go home because she was fine and that the girls would be spending another night with her. Troy reluctantly left, but not before giving Gabriella a hug that lasted a little too long to be friendly.

* * *

Gabriella stepped into the hallway with her three best friends to the whispers of what had happened on Saturday. Gabriella tried to pretend that it didn't bother her but the look in her eyes made it evident that it did. The girls linked arms and made their way to their lockers. When they saw Troy waiting at Gabriella's locker they knew it was safe to leave her and go to their own lockers. 

"Hey Brie!" Troy greeted her enthusiastically. Gabriella laughed at his tone finally being able to relax since entering the hall. "Hey Troy, what's go you all buzzed up?"

"Sugar rush, Mom made her world famous French toast and cinnamon rolls this morning," Troy said showing her his jitteriness.

"Sugar in the morning should be illegal. You do realize that it wears off you're going to be tired as hell?" Gabriella remarked while gathering the necessary school supplies. Just then the first bell signaled.

"Whatever, let's go to homeroom before Darbus blows a gasket." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand interlacing their fingers before dragging her towards homeroom.

"Troy! Slow down or you're going to pull my arm out of its socket," Gabriella said laughing at Troy's excitement to getting to class. Troy slowed down his pace and the two strolled to homeroom as a leisurely pace, hands still interlaced. The silence around them wasn't noticeable until they entered an oddly quiet classroom. Gabriella tilted her head to the side wondering why no one was saying anything. For a while she thought that it was because of Saturday again until she remembered that Troy was still holding her hand. She quickly slipped her hand out of his grip instantly regretting it when she felt the lost of his warmth. Troy gave her a sheepish grin before they made their way over to their desks.

The rest of the morning passed on fairly normal and Gabriella was relieved when she had yet to see Blake. After what had happen she wasn't very keen on running into the football player.

When the lunch bell rang Gabriella made her way toward her locker. Walking slower than usual the hallway was almost vacant by the time Gabriella arrived at her destination. Lost in her thoughts Gabriella didn't realize that someone was standing behind her until she closed her locker after placing her bag in there. Gabriella came face to face with the one person she wasn't looking forward to see.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Brie?" Troy asked as he took his seat at the table. Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Zeke all shook their heads no. 

"She's probably still at her locker or something. Don't worry Troy, she'll be here soon," Taylor said. For some reason Troy felt that something was wrong but pushed the feeling aside.

* * *

"Hey baby," Blake Simons said as he tried to close the distance between them just to have Gabriella back up. He kept advancing on her until Gabriella felt something cool hit her back. _Shit! Stupid lockers!_

"What do you want Blake?" Gabriella asked trying her best to keep her voice as even as possible. He was only a foot away from her and Gabriella looked at the corners of her eyes to find an escape, there was none.

"Just wanted to finish what we started," Blake said and lunged himself at Gabriella before she could comprehend what he had said. With his lips attached to hers Gabriella tried her best to keep hers locked shut, not wanting his disgusting tongue in her mouth. She tried beating him, kicking him; anything but he was too strong for her. Gabriella thought she was going to pass out from lack to air when Blake removed his lips.

Before she was able to sigh in relief she felt his mouth make its way down her neck. She tried to scream but Blake thought ahead and clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling her protests. Gabriella felt tears stinging her eyes thinking that no one was going to help her. She faintly heard someone shout, "Get Troy!" before Blake was pulled off of her. When she opened her eyes Gabriella saw a very pissed off Ryan.

* * *

Troy was getting worried, it was fifteen minutes into lunch and Gabriella had yet to show up. He was about to go search for her when he heard someone yell out, "Troy!" 

He turned around and saw Martha running his way. "Martha, what's wrong?" Taylor asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Gabi – hallway – Blake," Martha said, trying to put together a sentence as she tried to catch her breath.

The moment Martha said 'Gabi' Troy knew something was seriously wrong and it became more factual when he heard Blake's name. Without a word to anyone Troy ran to help Gabriella, to help his Brie.

When Troy had left the cafeteria Chad decided to take charge. "Okay guys follow me so Troy won't kill the bastard. Tay, I need you and Martha to run and get Matsui; tell him what's going on. Shar and Kelsi come with us." With that everyone went to their tasks.

* * *

Gabriella stood there not knowing what to do as she watched Ryan try to hold his own against Blake but failing. Tears still following down her face she remembered this happening before. 

_Flashback_

_Gabriella made her way into school after the weekend she found out that Chris was cheating. __She walked__ to her locker__ with Lucas, the best guy friend any girl could have. Lucas was the sweetest, most sincere guy she had ever met. Being two years older he was like her older brother, someone she could always rely on to be there for her. She had met him __two__ years ago when she first moved to __Granite Bay, California. It was Lucas who gave up his weekend to console Gabriella, Lucas who threatened to beat the crap out of Chris until Gabriella told him that it wasn't worth it._

_She parted ways with Lucas so he could go to his locker and found Diane waiting at hers.__ "What's up best friend?"_

_"Ex-best friend," Gabriella said bitterly as her eyes narrowed. Frowning Diane asked, "Gabi? What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'ex-best friend'? Did I do something?"_

_Laughing dryly Gabriella answered, "You mean besides sleeping with my boyfriend? Oops, I guess __it's__ ex-boyfriend now. How could you do this to me? I thought we were best friends but you go behind my back and __fuckin__' sleep with Chris!__ You know what? I don't give a damn anymore. I hope that you and that bastard have a happy life together.__"_

_Gabriella walked away from the silent hallway, implying that everyone had heard the conversation. Gabriella didn't care she wanted everyone to know that Chris Johnson was nothing more than a lying, cheating bastard._

_By lunchtime the school was buzzing about how sweet, innocent Gabriella Montez__had blown up at her best friend. The biggest piece of gossip was how Chris had cheated on sweet, innocent Gabriella with her best friend.__ Gabriella tried her best to ignore the sympathized looks she received as she made her way down the hall to meet up with Lucas._

_Her luck soon changed when she saw Chris coming her way. She tried to change directions and avoid him at all costs but he was too fast._

_"Gabi, what's this I hear about you yelling out Diane?"_

_"You care about that backstabbing bitch that much?" Chris looked at his girlfriend in surprise. "If you do then you should've broken up with me sooner instead of forcing me to see you two in bed together!"_

_"Gabi, baby, let me explain I didn't sleep with her."_

_Gabriella scoffed, "Yeah, right then tell me what I really saw if it wasn't my boyfriend and best friend in bed together. Oops I keep making that mistake: ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. Funny isn't it how two of the people I trusted the most could do this to me. I thought I knew you, I thought you loved me! Now, all I want is for you and that bitch to leave me the hell alone!"_

_"Gabi, please lower your voice. People are staring."_

_"Let them stare! I don't give a damn anymore. Let the whole damn school known what a lying, cheating bastard you are!"_

_Chris started to get angry. "Look, I know what I did was wrong but it was your fault as much as it as mine."_

_"My fault? Care to elaborate because I don't see how it was my fault that you hooked up with my best friend."_

_"Well, if you hadn't been such a prude and given it up I wouldn't have had to look for sex elsewhere." _

_That statement tore a hole in Gabriella's heart. She wanted to wait until marriage and she thought Chris of all people would understand but boy was she wrong. Before Gabriella could say another word Chris was punched in the jaw. It took her a minute to realize that it was Lucas that had hit him. "Stay the fuck away from her you asshole," Lucas gritted._

_After regaining his balance Chris advanced the much larger boy. "Oh, yeah? What if I don't?"__ Lucas landed another punch onto Chris, and tackled him to the ground._

_"You – punch – bastard – punch – you have no idea how lucky you were to have Gabi – punch – and you threw it – punch – all way just because – punch – she wouldn't – punch – sleep with you!" Gabriella quickly grabbed Lucas' arm before he could land another punch, possibly killing the boy._

_"Lucas, please stop, he's not worth it. Let's just go," Gabriella said, pulling Lucas away from Chris' body. Lucas put a secure arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pointed at Chris one last time. "Come near her again and you're dead Johnson."_

_ Gabriella couldn't deal with school anymore, she wanted to go home so Lucas left with her. They stayed at her house all day sitting on the couch with a large tub of Ben & Jerry's watching movies Gabriella requested. By the time her mom came home she was asleep on the couch._

_"Hi Lucas. How's my baby today?" Ana asked the young man who became like a son to her, and a brother to her daughter._

_"Not well, we had a run-in with Chris and it didn't end up well."_

_Ana looked distraught. "How could someone be so cruel to my baby? She never did anything to anyone. __My company offered me a promotion today; it would be in San Diego and after all of this I think it would be best that I accept."_

_"As much as I hate to admit it Ana, I think you're right. I'll be gone at college soon and won't be there to protect Gabi. The two of you can start off new again."_

_Gabriella was heartbroken when she heard about the move, she didn'__t want to leave Lucas but he got her into thinking that it was for the best. He would be going off to college soon anyways and they would be separated sooner or later. They promised to stay in touch no matter what and that Lucas would come out to visit them whenever he could. Two weeks later Gabriella moved to San Diego with her mom for a fresh start._

_End Flashback_

"Brie!" Gabriella snapped out of her trance at the sound of Troy's voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It's ****Happening**** Again**

"Brie!" She heard Troy shout out again before he came to a halt in front of her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head Gabriella responded, "No, but please help Ryan. I don't think he can hold up against Blake any longer."

Without another word Troy pulled Blake away from Ryan and began punching the football player. Gabriella rushed to her blonde-haired savior, who was still sprawled on the hallway floor, and lifted his head onto her lap. She looked over to see Troy still senselessly beat Blake into a pulp. Then, in a fraction of a minute Chad, Zeke and Jason rushed over to Troy to pull him off the bleeding jock. Sharpay and Kelsi ran over to Gabriella to see if she was okay and Sharpay let out a scream when she saw her twin brother.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed out, pulling her brother into a hug as tears flowed down her face. "Ryan, wake up, please wake up."

"Gabi, what happened?" Kelsi asked Gabriella, who was still shaken up. "Um, Blake he lunged himself at me, saying he wanted to finish what he started. Ryan came and pulled him off of me. I'm so sorry Shar, if it wasn't for me Ryan couldn't have gotten injured."

"It's okay Gabi, you would've done the same thing if it was one of us who needed help," Sharpay relpied still holding onto her brother.

On the other side the boys had managed to pull the angry basketball captain away, but not before Troy could kick Blake once more in the gut. "Stay away from her or I swear next time I will kill you."

Leaving Blake on the floor they rushed over to the girls and the unconscious Ryan. Zeke, Jason and Chad went to check on Ryan while Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Brie. I said I would protect you and I failed again."

"Troy, it's okay. Please help Ryan." They turned to see Sharpay refusing to let go of her brother.

"Shar, you have to let me go. I can't breathe," Ryan said weakly while slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh my god! Ryan! Do you have any idea how much you scared me," Sharpay cried out while tightening her grip on her brother.

"Okay, Shar, let go of Ryan so we can see how much damage was done," Zeke instructed the hysterical girl. She reluctantly let Ryan go. "Ryan, are you okay? How you feeling man?"

"I'm okay just a few bumps and bruises. I'll be better in no time," Ryan reassured everyone. He turned to Gabriella and asked, "Are you okay Gabi?"

Laughing through her tears Gabriella asked, "Ryan, you're the one who was unconscious. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Yeah, Ryan, thanks. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped Brie out," Troy said.

"What happened here?!" a loud demanded. The eight teens turned to the voice and saw Principal Matsui with Taylor and Martha. The two girls rushed over to there friends while Principal Matsui asked again. "I said what happened."

"He started it," Troy said pointing over the still unconscious football player.

Calming down a little Mr. Matsui said, "We need to escort Mr. Simons to the nurse -"

"And Ryan," Sharpay chirped in.

"And Mr. Evans to the nurse then I want the rest of you to follow me to my office." Chad and Jason went over to pick Blake up while Zeke and Sharpay helped to support Ryan on his feet; Troy put his arm securely around Gabriella shoulders and pulled her close. Then, the teenagers made their way to the nurse's office. After dropping Blake and Ryan off they made their way to Mr. Matsui's office minus Sharpay and Zeke who insisted on staying with Ryan. They all gathered around Mr. Matsui's office, the girls sitting in the chairs while the boys stood protectively behind them.

"Now," Mr. Matsui started. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"Blake lunged at Gabriella, I was just protecting her sir," Troy answered.

"Can anyone here prove that Mr. Simons did indeed lung himself at Ms. Montez?"

"I can sir," Martha spoke out. "Ryan and I saw him forcing himself onto Gabi. Ryan told me to get Troy while he went to pull Blake off of her."

"And when I got there Blake was beating Ryan. I pulled him off and started hitting him," Troy said nonchalantly.

"Is this true Ms. Montez?" Mr. Matsui asked turning to the scared girl.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes sir. Blake forced himself onto me and Ryan and Troy were just protecting me."

Sighing Mr. Matsui added, "Well, this isn't surprising considering Mr. Simons' track record. I will make sure that is expelled for sexual harassment."

The teenagers breathed out a sigh of relief before Mr. Matsui added, "Now Troy, you and Mr. Evans should be suspended for on-campus fighting -"

"Sir, they were only protecting me!" Gabriella interrupted while the others nodded in agreement.

"I know that Ms. Montez. As I was saying before you interrupted me; Mr. Bolton and Mr. Evans should be suspended for on-campus fighting but seeing that it was to help you out, Ms. Montez I will let it slide. You are all dismissed; you may go check on your friends." As they made their way out of the office Mr. Matsui stopped them. "Considering the circumstances I will excuse the seven of you along with Mr. Baylor and Mr. and Ms. Evans for the rest of the day; you may go home. I do expect to see you all at school tomorrow, do I make myself clear."

"Crystal clear sir," Chad said as they made their over to the nurse's office. They were told that Ryan would be okay, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing serious. The ten teenagers made their way to the parking lot and went into their respective rides. They all left school and made their way to the Evans' estate. They made their way into the living room. Sharpay was fussing over whether or not Ryan was comfortable on the couch while the others sat in silence. Taylor looked over at the Gabriella and nudged Kelsi and Martha to do the same.

"Gabi, are you okay?" Taylor asked tentatively, not sure whether she should ask or not.

Shaking her head Gabriella whispered, "It happened again."

"What happened, Brie?" Troy said concern evident in his voice.

Resting her head on Troy's shoulder and holding onto his tightly she replied, "Because of me the people I care about got into a fight."

"This happened before? Will you tell me, tell us what happened Brie?" Nodding her head Gabriella retold the story of Chris, Diane and Lucas. By the end of the story new tears had formed and Gabriella was crying in Troy's arms. As the girls made their way over to their crying friend, Troy moved back knowing that she needed the girls more right now. The boys sat back watching them hugging and crying with each other. Now that Gabriella had been able to open up things can only get better.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by smoothly, Ryan was getting better and Blake had been expelled. Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor were sitting in Gabriella's living room watching a movie with the Zeke, Jason, Chad and Troy. The boys had at first complained about having to watch what they dubbed a chick flick but soon gave in once they saw the pouts. Troy and Gabriella went into the kitchen once more snacks were needed. After Gabriella put a new bag of popcorn into the microwave she went to get a bowl for it. She opened the top cupboard and tried to reach it but was unsuccessful.

Hearing Troy laugh Gabriella turned around to glare at him, it wasn't her fault she wasn't tall enough. Troy approached Gabriella and she felt her breathing stop. When Troy was standing right in front of her Gabriella thought he would try to kiss her like he did many weeks ago. Much to her disappointment Troy merely reached up to get the bowl from the cupboard behind her. Handing the bowl over Troy realized how close they were. If he wanted to kiss her he could.

_What if she doesn't want me to? What if this ruins our friendship? I don't know what I would do if I lose her. Even if I'm only her friend it's good enough.__ God, she's so beautiful._Troy thought while Gabriella also had thoughts running through her mind.

_Wow, he smells good today. Wait, he always smells good. God, he's so close. I want to kiss him but does he want to kiss me? No, I'm just a friend, but he did kiss me a couple of weeks ago. But that was so long ago__, maybe he's changed his mind, maybe he doesn't like me like that anymore._

Despite their thoughts Troy and Gabriella found themselves leaning in. Just as they were about to close in the small gap between them the microwave beeper came on, signaling that the popcorn was done. They both pulled away, blushing furiously. Gabriella quickly grabbed the bowl and made her way to the microwave while Troy got another bowl to fill with more chips. When they had finished they made their way back to the living room.

Their friends sat watching the movie, completely oblivious to what had happened, or about to happen, in the kitchen just moments ago. Chad grabbed the new bowl of popcorn and started stuffing handfuls into his mouth.

"Chad! Stop that and share," Taylor said annoyed. Chad gave a sheepish grin and handed Taylor the bowl of popcorn. Everyone laughed as Gabriella and Troy went back to their previous seats on the couch. As the movie progresses Gabriella began fidgeting from her uncomfortable position. She lifted her legs up to her chest and leaned against Troy's shoulder. Troy turned when he felt someone's head on him. Seeing that it was Gabriella he carefully pushed her off to wrap that arm around her before pulling her back against him.

Sharpay lifted her head from Zeke's shoulder and saw Troy and Gabriella in their present position. Smiling she nudged Taylor lightly with her foot. Taylor looked annoyed when she turned to Sharpay, the movie was getting good. Sharpay signaled to her left and Taylor's annoyance quickly disappeared and she nudged Kelsi to look at the couple on the couch. All three girls grinned happily as the same thought entered their minds: _They are so going to get together._

By this time Chad, Zeke and Jason knew that the girls had their attention somewhere else and followed their gazes. They had to suppress a laugh when they saw Troy protectively holding onto Gabriella. They quietly told the girls to leave the couple alone and return their attention to the movie. When the movie ended about an hour later everyone got up to stretch out their limbs, everyone but Troy and Gabriella.

"Aawwwwwwwwwwww," Sharpay sighed. They turned their attention to where Sharpay was looking and saw Gabriella and Troy fast asleep. They looked so peaceful and cute, leaving no sign off letting the other one go.

Taylor went to her bag as Kelsi asked, "What are you doing Taylor?" Taylor found what she was looking for and pulled out her cell phone. Smiling as she knew what Taylor was thinking Sharpay went to get her phone as well, while Kelsi pulled hers out of her pant pocket. The three quietly approached the sleeping couple and began taking pictures. The sounds must have been a little loud as they saw Troy begin to stir.

They quickly hid their phones behind their backs as Troy asked, "What happened?"

As he rubbed sleep from his eyes Chad answered, "Nothing, man. The movie just ended, we were stretching, and you and Gabi were asleep. Oh and the girls were taking pictures of the two of you."

"Chad!" Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay screeched as they all smacked him upside the head. At the sound of the screeches Gabriella began to stir. "What's going on?"

Cutting Troy off before her could say anything Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor said, "Nothing." Gabriella was going to say something when the doorbell rang. Opening the door Gabriella came face to face with the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Gabriella Montez."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Long Awaited Visit**

Screaming out in joy Gabriella lunged herself at the man standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked while still wrapped up in his arms. At the sound of Gabriella screaming everyone came out of the living room, thinking that she was in trouble. They were surprise to say the least to find Gabriella in the arms of a six foot tall, light-brown skinned man. At the sight in front of him Troy began seething with jealousy.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me," the man said putting Gabriella down and turning to walk away.

Gabriella turned him around and hugged him once more, this time giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You just surprised me is all. I can't believe you're here."

"Ahem, ahem." Gabriella turned around; her friends were all staring at her with confused expressions on their faces. She looked at Troy, jealousy clear on his handsome face.

"Oh, my bad you guys. This is Lucas; remember when I told you about him?" Gabriella said. She was glad when she saw Troy's face calm down before he stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Troy. This is Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason," Troy said pointing at each person respectively.

"So you're _the _Troy Bolton. Gabi here is always talking about you," Lucas said laughing at Gabriella's face, it was priceless. "Don't deny it Gabi, now are you going to invite me in?" Grabbing his bag Lucas made his way into the living room. "Now who wants to know what Gabi says about them when you're not around?" Lucas asked once they all settled down.

"She talks about us?" Troy asked, curiously.

"Definitely, you the most though Troy," Lucas said. "Now who wants to know first?"

"No one because you're not going to say anything," Gabriella said.

"Why? Do you say bad things?" Taylor asked unsurely.

"What? No, of course not."

"If you don't then you wouldn't mind it," Sharpay stated matter-of-factly. "Now, what does our dear Gabi say?"

"Well, let's see. She's always gushing about how she had found the best girlfriends in the world," Lucas began as the girls rushed to Gabriella and hugged her saying that they felt the same way. "She's also going about how Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan have become like brothers to her, that they're always there to help her. I want to thank you guys for that by the way."

"Hey, it was our pleasure. We wouldn't let anything happen to little Gabi, right guys?" Chad said. Then, with a knowing smile he added, "Especially Troy."

"Which brings me to the last person." Lucas said as he turned to Gabriella with a mischievous grin.

"Lucas, please don't," Gabriella begged.

"What? It's just amusing is all. I mean one day you're complaining about how he's the biggest jerk in the world." At this Troy's face fell. "And the next you're telling me about how he's got to be one of _the_ world's best kissers. Which, by the way, I didn't need to know."

Troy and Gabriella began to turn crimson red from embarrassment as the others broke out into fits of laughter. "Y-you really said that?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean," Gabriella shut her mouth before she embarrassed herself any further. In the time span of a minute Troy went from blushing to grinning like a madman. "You better sleep with your eyes open tonight Luke."

Laughing at her threat Lucas responded, "I'd like to see you try."

"So how long are you staying for?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, two weeks. I have some time out of college so I went home. My parents kicked me out saying how I should be visiting Gabi and Ana. They told me what had happened on at the party and on Monday, and I knew I had to see for myself that you were okay."

"For being so sweet I will forget how you embarrassed me a minute ago."

"I try. So what do you have to eat? I'm starving, plane for is the worst," Lucas stated.

"Mom's staying late again so I was going to do some takeout."

"Cool, do you guys want to stay? It'll be Gabriella's treat."

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well, I was never one to turn down free food so why start now? What are we having?" Chad asked.

"I have a craving for Chinese, what about everyone else?" Lucas asked. They agreed on Chinese and while Sharpay called to place the orders Gabriella showed Lucas to his room. When they got back downstairs they sat around and talked while waiting for the food to arrive. After they finished eating the guys decided to play some basketball in the driveway while the girls sat on the porch and talked.

"Luckily the old owners left the hoop here or else the guys would've been bored out of their minds," Gabriella remarked.

"Ssooooooo," Sharpay started. "Why didn't you tell us that Lucas was such a hottie?"

"Eww, Shar he's like my brother and I for one do not call someone I think of as family hot," Gabriella said totally disturbed by her friend's comment.

"I have to agree with Shar on this one though, he is so fine!" Taylor said as she high fived with Sharpay.

"Me too," Kelsi stated earning a high five from both girls.

"You have no idea how wrong that is," Gabriella said.

"Well, what about Troy?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you never told us that you thought he was one of the world's best kissers," Sharpay said.

Shrugging Gabriella stated, "Didn't think it was important. I still thought he was a jerk at the time so I couldn't really say anything to you guys at the time."

"But he's not a jerk now, so how do you feel about him?" Kelsi asked.

At this point Gabriella wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was busy looking over at the guys her eyes on Troy as he gracefully moved around. She forgot about her surroundings as her eyes examined the boy who had somehow managed to steal her heart. Despite the October chill Troy had removed his shirt revealing his well-defined chest and sculpted features. He wasn't like any guy she had ever met before and that scared her a little. Forgetting the presence of her best friends Gabriella's eyes darkened with lust as she quietly said, "God, I want him."

"What was that Gabi?" Kelsi asked shocked at her friend's straightforwardness.

"You want him? Oh my god! I knew it! You totally have a thing for each other!" Sharpay said as she jumped up and down joyously.

"You like him, you want him, you want to kiss him," Taylor chanted teasingly.

"Guys, shush they'll hear you!" Gabriella whispered frantically as she looked over at the guys.

"Well that would be a good thing, and then you and Troy will finally get together," Sharpay stated.

"I'm just not ready, not yet. Even though I feel like I can trust him, I don't know if I can fully give him my heart. Not after what happened last time," Gabriella said, getting sadder by the second.

"Oh Gabi! We didn't mean to make you feel bad; we just want to see you happy," Sharpay said.

"Thanks but I want to take it slow, until I know that I can give him my heart without having to worry about it getting stomped on again."

"Don't worry, if you want to give it to someone I have an inkling that Troy would be the best caretaker," Taylor said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Whoa …**

The two weeks that Lucas stayed were the best Gabriella had had in ages. He got along so well with all of her friends and for that she was grateful. It was Friday and Lucas' plane was leaving in an hour so it was time for good-byes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?" Gabriella asked for the hundredth time that day. "You really don't have to take a cab you know."

"Gabs it's okay. I don't mind taking a cab. Besides I don't want you scaring everyone by crying hysterically when I leave," Lucas teased. "Remember when you were moving and wouldn't let go of me when you had to board the plane?"

"Seriously?" Chad asked with much interest.

"Yeah, she was holding onto me with dear life and people were staring at her. They thought that she was afraid of planes at first before she started saying how much she was going to miss me and whatnot," Lucas said laughing along with the others. Gabriella had grown very red during this time from sheer embarrassment.

"Hey, it's cute Brie don't get so embarrassed," Troy said as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. With this gesture Gabriella became even redder, this time from her closeness with Troy.

Turning her attention to Lucas Gabriella made him promise to keep in touch and call her every week. After many tears, mainly from Gabriella and the other girls, Lucas turned his focus to the guys. Looking at Chad, Zeke and Jason he said, "Take care of these girls okay? I know I just met them but they're like sisters to me now." At this the crying got louder as they agreed.

Finally approaching Troy Lucas took him to the side to speak with him in private. "I know you love her," he stated bluntly.

"Wha-what do you mean? Brie and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less," Troy said unconvincingly.

"I see the way you look and her and her you. I know what love looks like. I just want to know that you won't hurt her. I don't want to see her heartbroken like last time."

"Trust me; the last thing I would want is to hurt Brie I really care about her."

"Good, I knew I could trust you." They made their way back to the others. After more tearful good-byes Lucas gave Gabriella one more hug. "I'll miss you baby Gabi."

"I'll miss you too Lukey boy," Gabriella said as she walked him to his cab. Lucas gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek before getting into the cab. With one last wave the cab drove away leaving four tearful girls and four boys.

* * *

The next week Troy and Gabriella were rehearsing their balcony scene for the musical. Troy/Aladdin made his way to Gabriella/Jasmine's balcony to apologize for earlier. He offered her a carpet ride and Ms. Darbus' yelled out, "End scene. Brava you two, I see that you have practiced your lines well. Now the musicale is less than two months away, just before Christmas break so I want everyone to get this right. Next week we will start with dress rehearsals so rehearsals will be done early today to get everyone's measurements for their outfits."

After getting their measurements done Troy and Gabriella said bye to Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi and exited the auditorium. They made their way over to Troy's car. He opened the door for her and Gabriella said a thank you before getting in. The ride to Gabriella's house was filled with a comfortable silence.

When they arrived Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to come in, her mom wasn't home and she hated being alone. Putting her things away in her room and changing into a comfortable pair of shorts Gabriella went back downstairs to find Troy looking through her movie collection. She took a seat on the couch while Troy put in a copy of _Saw_ into the DVD player.

"Troy, you know I hate scary movies. I don't even know why my mom bought that movie, it's so gruesome," Gabriella complained.

"Yeah but it has a great moral to it: appreciate life," Troy stated.

"Doesn't make it any less gruesome," Gabriella said stubbornly. Halfway through the movie Gabriella was hiding her face in Troy's chest as he continued to watch the movie intently with an arm wrapped around her small frame.

"Okay Brie, you can open your eyes now the movie's over," Troy said. When he didn't get a response Troy looked down to find Gabriella peacefully asleep in his arms. Picking her up Troy carried her to her room and gently laid her into bed. Daring to kiss her forehead Troy whispered, "Night Brie, sweet dreams."

He then made his way downstairs to wait for Ms. Montez to get home. He didn't have to wait long when she arrived five minutes later. "Oh, hello Troy," Ana said, surprised by the young man's presence.

"Hello Ms. Montez. I was just waiting for you to arrive before I took off. Brie fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I already put her in bed so you wouldn't have to worry."

"Thank you Troy and good night."

"Good night Ms. Montez," Troy said as he made his way to his car.

_What a nice young man._ Ana said as she closed the door and made her way to Gabriella's room. She quietly opened the door to see her daughter's sleeping silhouette. _Gabi's lucky to have him watching over her._ Ana fell asleep that night thinking about how lucky she was to have someone care so much about her only daughter.

* * *

The following Tuesday was the first day of dress rehearsals and Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason had come to watch. Ms. Darbus was walking around the stage instructing, or in this case ordering, people what to do and where to put things. Ryan, Kelsi and Troy were waiting at the piano for Sharpay and Gabriella to come out of the dressing room so they could start rehearsing.

Troy was feeling sort of uncomfortable in his Aladdin costume with his chest exposed to all of those swooning girls. Sure he'd been more exposed before, like at Sharpay's pool party a couple of weeks back but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with all of the looks he was receiving.

"Gabi, come on, you look great," Troy heard Sharpay say. He turned his attention toward her voice and waited with anticipation for Gabriella to reveal herself.

"I don't know Shar," Gabriella said as she walked from behind the curtain. "It doesn't feel right."

"You look great Gabi," Sharpay said as she turned to Troy, "right Troy? Troy?"

Troy didn't hear the question; he was too busy looking at the goddess in front of him. He'd seen Gabriella in many types of attire: mini skirts, knee-length skirts, jeans, Capri's, even a bikini once but nothing compared to how amazing she looked at this moment. Her hair was curled to perfection, a light amount of makeup was placed on her face, and that Jasmine outfit she wore was breathtaking. Her off-the-shoulder top showed her navel, much to Troy's pleasure, and her pants hung loosely to her hips. Troy was staring, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Finally he said the one thing that he could think of, "Whoa."

Feeling Troy's stare upon her Gabriella couldn't help but blush and when he had uttered that one word she got even redder. "Whoa" was all he could think of and it made her feel special knowing that she had caused that reaction from him.

"Troy?" she asked. When he still didn't say anything Gabriella walked over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Troy?"

Coming out of his trance he found Gabriella standing in front of him. She was close and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her at this moment. "Huh?"

"Troy, we have to start rehearsals now," Gabriella said giggling a little. Troy turned around to see that everyone was waiting for him. Smiling sheepishly Troy got into position to begin the first scene. Off to the side Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Chad were smiling knowing at each other once again. When will these two just admit that they had a thing for each?

All through the first scene Gabriella couldn't help but sneak peeks at Troy's exposed chest. The vest he was wearing very little to the imagination and Gabriella pictured herself running her hands against them. Shaking the thought out of her head Gabriella got ready for the market scene where Jasmine first meets Aladdin.

* * *

It was around four o'clock when they finally made it to the balcony scene and Gabriella was nervous about the duet. Sure that had sung together numerous times but something about that day made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was being so close to Troy knowing how she was starting to feel for him. Maybe it was the fact that they would be coming in contact and Gabriella was afraid that she would be caught up in the moment and do something she would later regret.

"Do you trust me?" Troy/Aladdin asked Gabriella/Jasmine while holding out his hand for her to take.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yes," Gabriella/Jasmine answered unsurely as she took his hand and stepped onto the carpet. The two then broke out singing "A Whole New World" with everyone watching, mesmerized by the chemistry the pair brought off. At the end of the song there was dead silence before Ms. Darbus shouted out, "Brava! Brava!" Everyone, then starting clapping wildly, Chad whistling and cheering on his two friends.

When everyone had settled down Ms. Darbus told Troy and Gabriella to begin from the top of the balcony scene after the carpet ride. Gabriella began to get tense, it the scene where Jasmine and Aladdin shared their first kiss. Thinking of this Gabriella's mind wondered off to her first kiss with Troy, how right it had felt, how much passion was put into it.

Unknown to her Troy was thinking about the same thing. He remembered how it felt to have Gabriella's hands running through his hair; the small sounds she made that made him go crazy. Troy wasn't sure he would be able to kiss her without deepening it, just touching her sent shockwaves running down his spine.

Troy and Gabriella both took a deep breath before getting into position. Out in the audience Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi had joined the others and all were now wondering what was going to happen.

Troy/Aladdin helped Gabriella/Jasmine back onto her balcony.

"Good night, my tender prince," Gabriella/Jasmine said.

"Sleep well, princess," Troy/Aladdin replied.

_Oh god, this is it. Relax Gabi, just relax. Lean in, yeah that's it._

_Why am I so nervous? I kissed her before, this shouldn't be any different. God, we're getting close. Wow, she smells good. Ugh, focus Troy! _

Slowly they leaned in until there was nothing left between their lips. It was meant to be a short kiss; they both knew that but neither could pull away. The kiss slowly began to pick up as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella to bring her closer. Gabriella moved her hands from their place on Troy's biceps and moved them upward behind his neck.

Everyone was speechless as the scene unfolding in front of them, not knowing what to do they just waited for the couple to finish. Ms. Darbus however was getting a little irritated so she shouted, "Scene end!" It seemed as if the two hadn't heard her as they continued to kiss on stage.

Troy was surprised when Gabriella ran her tongue across his bottom lip; she wasn't asking for access, she was demanding it. He happily obliged as their tongues found one another and a battle for dominance began. It was barely audible but Troy heard it as Gabriella let out a small moan of sheer pleasure. Everything around them disappeared, it was as if they were the only two in the room and no one else mattered. They had been waiting for this for so long and neither wanted it to end, but when air became a necessity they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against each other as they regained their breaths.

"Wow," Gabriella spoke out when her breathing became regular.

"Yeah," Troy agreed, a smile playing upon his lips. They looked at each other once more, with smiles on both their faces until a loud squeal was heard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: What now?**

Turning their attention to the sound Troy and Gabriella found Sharpay jumping for joy and realization that they were still on stage sunk in. Blushing heatedly Gabriella let go of Troy and took a step back. Looking over at their friends once again Gabriella found Sharpay still jumping excitedly as the others just sat their smiling like idiots.

"Ahem, ahem!" Everyone turned their attention to Ms. Darbus as she continued. "Well, that was interesting but I say we keep the make out scene for the end of the musicale. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella answered, still embarrassed that she let her emotions over take her better judgment. "Sorry."

"Well, no point in trying to continue," Ms. Darbus announced looking at Troy's expression. "That is all for today, I expect everyone here on time come Thursday."

Wondering what Ms. Darbus meant Gabriella dared a look in Troy's direction. Seeing him Gabriella was amused to see a silly grin plastered on his face as he continued to stare at her. Without a word Gabriella hurried to the dressing room to change.

Back in her normal clothing Gabriella exited the room to find Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor waiting for her. Before she could get a word in Sharpay once again began to squeal. ""Oh my god! That was so hot! One minute you're playing out the scene, the next you're making out on stage. I mean I know it was part of the scene but you two took it to a whole new level. My god I never knew people could have such high lung capacities before. I mean you two -"

"Shar, you're rambling sweetie," Taylor said as she settled her perky friend down. The four exited the auditorium and made their way over to the parking lot. "Now missy, will you just tell Troy how you really feel about him?"

"Yeah, it was obvious that there is something between the two of you," Kelsi said.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet," Gabriella replied quietly as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

"Gabi that's a load of bull!" Taylor said, getting a little agitated with Gabriella's behavior. Calming down she added, "Look we know that you're scared to put your heart out there again but how will you ever be able to move on if you don't do it now?"

"Do you want a ride home?" Sharpay asked as they stopped in front of her car.

"No, I need to take a walk. Get my mind straightened out," Gabriella responded.

"Okay, just call us if you need anything," Taylor told her.

After their good-byes Gabriella began the walk to her house. Gabriella made a detour into the park. She put her bag down and took seat on the swing, thinking about what she was going to do about her Troy situation.

"I like him," Gabriella said to herself. "I pretty much trust him with my life, I mean he's always protecting me. But can I trust him with my heart?"

"How about taking the chance to find out," a voice said from behind her. Turning Gabriella saw Troy standing behind her. He looked uncomfortable as he tugged on the strap of his backpack.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I sort of followed you from school," seeing the bewildered look on her face Troy quickly added, "Not in a stalker-ish sort of way. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Why are you doing this Troy?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you making me feel like this?"

"Simple, I like you Brie, I mean really like you. I have never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me a little but when I see your face it makes it all okay. I like you and I want to be with you, I want to be able to hold you in my arms, hold your hand to let everyone know that we're together. I want to see the look on every guy's face knowing that he's jealous because he can't have you because you're mine. To see the look on every girl's face when they realize that I'm yours, and yours alone. I know that we've only known each other for a short amount of time but I can't picture a future without you in it. I'm hooked on you Gabriella Montez and I don't care who knows it. I'M IN LOVE WITH GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

Gabriella stood there, stunned by his confession. To say the least she wasn't expecting this at all. Yeah, there was chemistry between them but was it love that she was feeling?

"How can you be sure?" Gabriella asked quietly. "How can you be sure that it's love you're feeling and not lust?"

"Because my day doesn't start unless I see your face, your smile. When you laugh I can't help but laugh along. When you cry I feel like crying myself but I hate it when you cry because it makes me think that I'm not capable of preventing it from happening. I love it when you kink your eyebrow when you're thinking or how you pout whenever you want something, knowing that it would work every time," Troy said laughing a little. "I love how you put the people you care about before anything else. I want to spend every minute of every day just holding you. I want to be able to lie with you in my arms and whisper sweet words in your ear. I want to be the one you turn to when you need someone. Most of all I want to be the one you picture the rest of your life with, I want to be the guy you say that you love. I want to be the one for you Brie."

By the end of his second speech Gabriella was in tears. Never in her life had anyone said such sweet things to her, not even Chris when they were dating. Searching Troy's eyes for any hint indicating that it was all a lie Gabriella found nothing but sincerity and love. Love, the one thing Gabriella was searching for. Love, something she thought she found in Chris but hadn't. I love you, something Gabriella can say to her mom or her friends and have it mean something completely different from when she says it to _the one_. Can Troy really be _the one_?

Thinking that Gabriella didn't feel the same Troy looked down and decided that it was time to go. He had made a fool of himself, of course she saw him as nothing more than a friend much less _the one_. Now he can't even be her friend anymore not after what he said.

Seeing that he was leaving Gabriella said the only thing she could think of, "I love you too!" Yep, she said it; she was in love with Troy Bolton. She'd been denying it the whole time thinking that her feelings were nothing more than a stupid school girl crush but seeing him walk away put everything in perspective.

"I want everything you want. I want to be in your arms hearing you whisper sweet promises in my ear. I want to walk down the hall holding your hand letting everyone know that I'm yours and you're mine. I want to be _the one_ for you because I'm now sure that you're mine."

Troy was stunned; the girl of his dreams had said that she loved him too. He dropped his backpack and ran to the brunette wrapping his arms around her to pull her into a hug as her arms found their place around his shoulder. Swinging both of them around Troy was ecstatic to hear Gabriella's laughter; it was the laugh he loved so much. Coming to a stop Troy looked into her eyes once more whispering, "I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy," Gabriella whispered back.

Smiling Troy covered Gabriella's lips with his own sealing their words with a kiss. It wasn't like their previous kisses; this one was slow and sweet, not rushed. Wanting to taste her thoroughly Troy ran his tongue along Gabriella's bottom lip and soon their tongues were in the midst of a tango. Feeling the need for air Troy pulled back a little. Smiling he gave Gabriella one last peck on her lips before nuzzling his face in her neck and kissing her there once. They stood like that for a while, just holding onto one another.

After some time had past it began to get dark. Gabriella was the first to speak, "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we together?"

"Well, Gabriella Montez would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Giggling Gabriella answered, "Why of course Troy Bolton, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good," Troy said as he gave her a peck on the lips. "because I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Walk me home?"

"Always," Troy responded as they retrieved their belongings and began to walk out of the park still wrapped in each other's arms. The walk was filled with a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to say anything because the presence of the other said it all. Occasionally Troy would kiss Gabriella's temple but that was it.

Making it to her driveway Gabriella found that her mom wasn't home. She opened the door and let Troy in. She placed her bag at the bottom of the stairs, as did Troy, and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Gabi,_

_Sorry sweetie but something came up at the office. I have to make a trip to New York but I'll be home by Saturday. I let you some money in the jar for food and emergencies. Feel free to stay over at __Sharpay__Kelsi__ or Taylor's house until then._

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

"Looks like Mom is on another business trip," Gabriella said placing the note back on the counter.

"Does it bother you that she's gone so much?" Troy asked situating himself on a stool at the island.

Shrugging Gabriella replied, "She's gone so much I guess I'm used to it now. I still miss her though. So do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, let me just tell my mom," Troy said as he got out his cell phone.

Gabriella searched the refrigerator for something to eat and saw some leftover pasta. Placing the tub into the microwave Gabriella set the timer to let it heat up.

"Did I just hear you tell your mom that you're staying over at Chad's tonight?" Gabriella asked smirking.

"Maybe, didn't your mom tell you it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" Troy retaliated as he pulled Gabriella over to him and holding her so that her back faced him. "Is it okay if I stay over? Because if it's not then I could stay at Chad's for real."

"No, you can stay. I hate being alone anyways," Gabriella said as she leaned into Troy. The moment was soon gone when the microwave starting beeping, indicating that the pasta was done heating up. Grabbing two plates Gabriella filled them both with pasta and set them on the counter. As she was doing this Troy went to the refrigerator and grabbed the water pitcher; he filled two glasses and set each next to the pasta filled plates. They sat at the island eating their dinner with occasional small talk, both just glad to be next to the other.

After dinner they decided to go to Gabriella's room and do their homework. By the time they had both finished it was nearly ten and being the nerd that she is Gabriella suggested that they go to bed. Gabriella got Troy a towel and told him he could use the bathroom down the hall as she went into her own. After her shower Gabriella felt refreshed. Walking back into her room in a pair of short shorts and a tank top Gabriella found Troy lounging on her bed in nothing but his boxer, his hair still wet from his shower.

Blushing at the sight in front of her Gabriella said, "Sorry I don't have anything for you to wear."

"It's okay, I prefer to sleep in my boxers anyways. Is it okay if I sleep in here?" Troy asked making sure that he wasn't forcing Gabriella to do something she didn't want.

"No, it's fine." She turned off the lights and crawled under the comforter with Troy. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's chest as his arms found its way around her. "Night Troy," she whispered.

"Night Brie, sweet dreams," Troy responded kissing his girlfriend's head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: ****Perfect**

Troy woke up the next morning the way he wanted to wake up every morning: with the girl of his dreams in his arms. Seeing that it was only 6:13 Troy didn't want to wake Gabriella up but he had to get home to change. Being careful not to wake his girlfriend Troy got out of bed and quickly dressed. Being the sweet guy he was Troy found a notepad and wrote something down before placing the piece of paper on the pillow next to Gabriella's head. Kissing her on her forehead Troy quietly left the room and walked out the front door into the crisp October air.

* * *

At seven o'clock Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping. Turning it off Gabriella felt around for Troy but found he wasn't there. Opening her eyes Gabriella panicked a little thinking that last night was just a dream. She soon relaxed when she found the note on her pillow.

_Morning Brie,_

_You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Sorry but I had to leave to get a change of clothes. I'll meet you at your locker._

_Love, Troy_

Smiling Gabriella placed the note on her side drawer and got out of bed to wash up. She felt that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

At 7:45 on the dot Sharpay honked her horn making her presence known. Grabbing her school bag Gabriella walked out of the house and locked the door before getting into Sharpay's car.

"Morning Shar," Gabriella greeted as she shut the door.

"Morning Gabi, anything exciting happen last night?" Sharpay asked as she began driving towards East High.

_You mean besides getting Troy Bolton as a boyfriend? _"Nothing I could think of."

"Me either," Sharpay responded as they neared the school. She parked her car and the two got out to be greeted by Taylor and Kelsi.

"Morning guys," Taylor and Kelsi said to their friends.

"Morning," Sharpay and Gabriella responded as the four made their way into the school. Not needing anything from their lockers they all made their way to Gabriella and Taylor's lockers before heading to homeroom.

Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy waiting at her locker, just like he had promised. Feeling her presence Troy looked up and smiled at his girl.

"Hey," Troy said as he pulled Gabriella in for a quick kiss which she quickly responded to.

"Hey yourself," Gabriella said. Kinking her eyebrow she added, "You left early this morning."

"Sorry but I can't go to school wearing the same thing two days in a row."

"I guess you're right," Gabriella agreed as she gave Troy a peck on the lips. Remembering that Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor were there Gabriella turned around to see all three of her friends with their mouths wide open. "Girls, close your mouths before flies start buzzing in."

Being the first to recover Sharpay glared at Gabriella. "I thought you said nothing happened last night? What is this?"

"What?" Troy asked as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist. "A guy can't kiss his girlfriend good morning?"

"Girlfriend?" Sharpay asked as Taylor and Kelsi stood there, still stunned. "You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

"Nothing, I just took some great advice and told Troy how I felt, after he revealed his feelings of course."

"Good job Gabi," Taylor said sincerely.

"Yeah, you finally built up enough courage. Way to go," Kelsi added.

Squealing happily Sharpay pulled Gabriella out of Troy's arms, much to his discontent, and into a hug which Taylor and Kelsi soon joined. When the bell rung they made their way to homeroom with the new couple following behind, their fingers laced. Chad was the first to notice the couple as they enter the room and was soon followed by Zeke and Jason.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed catching the attention of everyone in the room. "You finally told her! Congrats man!"

"Yeah, it was about time you two got together," Zeke replied from his desk.

"Okay, was it that obvious?" Gabriella asked.

"To anyone who could see," Jason said, laughing at Gabriella's expression afterwards.

* * *

It was the night of the Halloween dance and the girls were getting ready at Sharpay's house. They all thought that each couple should go as a matching pair, and after little pouting, so did the guys. Sharpay and Zeke decided to go as Tarzan and Jane just because Sharpay wanted to dress up in leopard prints. Kelsi and Jason were going as Sandy and Danny from Grease. Taylor and Chad, after much disagreement decided on Will and Elizabeth from Pirates of the Caribbean, in their pirate outfits. As for Troy and Gabriella, they were going as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

When the doorbell rang Ryan went to answer it. He wasn't much for Halloween so he was going to stay in a pass out candy while watching some movies.

"Hey Ry," Troy said as he entered the house with Jason, Chad and Zeke. "Sure you don't want to go to the dance?"

"Yeah, I just don't get the whole Halloween deal," Ryan answered. "I'll go tell the girls that you're ready."

Walking to Sharpay's room Ryan knocked twice before opening the door. "Your dates are here."

"Thanks Ry, tell them we'll be down in a minute," Sharpay said as she put the finishing touches to her costume.

The guys were sitting in the living room when "Jane", "Sandy", "Elizabeth" and "Cinderella" came downstairs. Each guy smiled respectively at their date, unable to actually form a sentence.

* * *

After the sixth song Gabriella was getting tired. As she began to walk back to her seat Troy stopped her. "Follow me," he told her. They made their way out of the gym, down the hall and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the rooftop Gabriella was speechless, the sight in front of her was beautiful. "Wow" was all Gabriella was able to utter.

They sat on the bench as Troy's arms found their way around Gabriella's waist. The couple sat in silence for a while until Gabriella spoke out, "Thanks Troy."

"For what?"

"For showing me how to love again," Gabriella said simply. Troy smiled at this and kissed his girlfriend's hair softly. "Anything for you Brie."

"Promise me we'll be together, always," Gabriella whispered.

Smiling Troy turned her around. "This is my promise to you," Troy said as he reached for something in his pocket. He retrieved a necklace with a "T" pendant and placed it around Gabriella's neck, closing the clasp behind her.

Gabriella was surprised to feel cold metal against her neck. Feeling it she found that it was necklace. Turning around Gabriella asked with a smile, "'T' as in Troy?"

"Well, yeah," Troy answered with a smile of his own. Grabbing her hands gently Troy pulled Gabriella into a sweet kiss. "I love you Brie," Troy said against her lips.

"I love you too Troy," Gabriella responded. "Now and forever."

"Hearing you say that is like music to my ears, it's perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: ****Never Thought**

Senior year was coming to an end and Gabriella couldn't be happier. She and Troy had grown closer and fell more in love with one another, if that was possible. Sure they had their arguments, but neither could ever stay angry at the other for longer than an hour or two.

The day was spent looking through and signing yearbooks as the senior class celebrated their last few day of high school. Watching her friends chatting in the cafeteria Gabriella's hand subconsciously went to the necklace Troy had given her over a year ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as he came up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Just about how happy I am to have the world's greatest boyfriend," Gabriella said turning in his arms.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Gabriella replied giving him a peck on the lips. "And that we're all going to U of A in the fall."

"Yeah, can't believe we're all going to stay together after high school," Troy said.

"It can't get better than this," Gabriella responded.

"Actually it can," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him curiously but never got a chance to question him as Chad called them over.

Sitting at the table the eight soon-to-be graduates flipped their yearbooks to the senior page to look at each other's senior quote.

Sharpay: "Once a drama queen, always a drama queen."

Kelsi: "Music is life, life is music."

Chad: "Dude, can't believe I made it this far!"

Zeke: "Still working on that crème Brule."

Taylor: "Twenty years from now, we'll still be together."

Jason: "Everything changed for the better junior year."

Gabriella: "Never thought I would fall for the lunkhead basketball captain."

Troy: "Never thought I would fall for the freaky genius girl."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Class of 2008 I present you your valedictorian, Gabriella Montez," Mr. Matsui announced as every clapped uncontrollably with the exception of Chad who was whistling.

"Thank you Mr. Matsui," Gabriella said when she reached the podium. "Afternoon faculty staff members, family, friends, and class of 2008. I stand here today proud to be an East High graduate, my experience here has been by far the best anyone can receive," she stated looking out into the audience to find her mom and Lucas. "Here I was able to find love," she said looking at Troy, "and friendship," looking at her friends, "that will last a lifetime. Everyone in this class has had to face many obstacles throughout high school -"

"You sure said it Gabi!" Chad shouted from the audience as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Chad," Gabriella said as she too laughed. "We faced many obstacles but with the help of our friends and loved ones we were able to overcome them. I'm sure that there will be more obstacles out there for us but as Wildcats we will prevail. Never forget that no matter where life takes you, you will always be an East High Wildcat at heart. We did it Class of '08, we graduated!"

With that everyone threw their caps into the air and cheered. High school was finally over and new beginnings were right around the corner.

Going on stage and standing next to Gabriella Sharpay took the microphone and said, "And don't forget, graduation party at the Evans' estate tonight!"

* * *

In the midst of a song Gabriella remembered what Troy had said the other day about how things could get better.

"Troy?"

"What is it Brie?" Troy asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"What were you talking about the other day? When you said that things could actually get better?"

"Well I was waiting for the perfect moment to do this but I guess now is as perfect as ever," Troy said as he let Gabriella go. "Wait here for a minute."

With that Troy left the dance floor and went in search of his friends who all knew about his plan. He told Sharpay that now was the moment and she went on stage to announce him as Kelsi and Taylor pulled Gabriella in front of the stage with Chad, Zeke and Jason.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sharpay announced catching everyone's attention. "I present to you Troy Bolton."

Hearing his name Troy walked on stage and took the microphone Sharpay was holding out to him. "Hey everyone," Troy spoke into the microphone as everyone cheered. "This song is dedicated to a very special girl, you know who you are," he said as he looked Gabriella in the eyes.

_It's undeniable... that we should be together...__It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never__The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,__Then let me show you now that I'm for real...__If all things in time, time will reveal...__Yeah...__One... you're like a dream come true...__Two... just __wanna__ be with you...__Three... girl it's plain to see... that __your__ the only one for me...__Four... repeat steps one through three...__Five... make you fall in love with me...__If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah__So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...__And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...__And undesirable... for us to be apart...__Never would __of__ made it very far...__Cause__ you know you've got the keys to my heart__Cause...__One... you're like a dream come true__Two... just __wanna__ be with you__Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me__Four__ .repeat steps one through three__Five... make you fall in love with me__If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One...__Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...__I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...__You came and breathed new life__Into__ this lonely heart of mine...__You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of __Tiimmmeeee__One... you're like a dream come true__Two... just __wanna__ be with you__Three... girl it's plain to see... that __your__ the only one for me... girl and...__Four... repeat steps one through three__Five... make you fall in love with me__If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One._

By the time Troy had finished the song he had gotten off stage and was now standing in front of Gabriella.

"Brie, you're the girl of my dreams. You saw me not as Troy Bolton: basketball captain, but Troy Bolton: boy. I once told you that I can't picture my life without you," Troy said into the microphone as he got down on one knee. He heard Gabriella take a sharp breath as he did so and reached into his pocket to retrieve a red velvet box. "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked as he put down the microphone and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Gabriella to answer, to say something, anything. Gabriella was paralyzed at her spot. Never had she thought Troy would be proposing to her on their graduation night. She wanted to say yes but she was in shock and couldn't say anything, instead she merely nodded her head. Accepting that as a yes Troy placed the ring on Gabriella's finger. Getting up he shouted, "Yes!" before pulling her into a hug and spinning around with her in his arms. Stopping, Troy kissed his fiancée passionately as everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Breaking from the kiss Gabriella was greeted by the squeals of Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. "You're getting married!" they all shouted. The four hugged as Chad, Zeke and Jason went to congratulate Troy.

Lucas walked up the group and gave Gabriella a hug. "Congrats baby Gabi," Lucas said.

"Thanks Lukey boy," Gabriella replied still ecstatic. "When the time comes, will you walk me down the aisle and give me away?"

Pulling her into another hug Lucas responded, "It would be my honor. And you, Troy, I expect you to take good care of her. Love her with all of your heart."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Troy said as Gabriella walked back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His soon found their way around hers and he pulled her close.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise, now and forever Brie."


End file.
